


To Catch A Snake (Viper's Cage)

by TheWanderingJade



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Caring, F/M, Love, Lust, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome, Violence, seriously, there are other actual emotions too, this is a threesome between the three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingJade/pseuds/TheWanderingJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When H.Y.D.R.A takes too much, and everything crumbles around her, Viper is refused death instead her cage becomes Captain America, and The Winter Soldier. When does the cage become her solace? When does Captain America turn into Steve Rogers to her? When is the Winter Soldier, just Bucky Barnes? And when is she just Ophelia? Can someone so broken ever really be free?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have this up on my tumblr about six months ago, but figure this would actually be a much better place for it. I have about 14 chapters already written, but I won't be posting them all at once, mostly because I rather foolishly didn't separate them into chapters, rather into posts for tumblr. So it's going to take me awhile to get it all organized properly. I'll update the tags as I needed. 
> 
> There's no smut in the first part.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Viper falls...

They took everything from her, everything she had held dear, to be fair she could count those things on one hand at any given time, but still. Everything, it was all in shambles around her, the only thing they had missed was her life, though she imagined it was not for trying. There was a hollow sort of laugh that bubbled up from her as she wandered through the rubble of what had been hers; she could hear the sound of propellers…or maybe they were rotors; she wasn’t sure she gave a damn right now, though instinctively she gripped her gun.

“Viper! We have you surrounded! Drop your weapons!” She would recognize that voice even she had suddenly gone deaf, and for a moment ignored the commanding voice.

“Congratulations Agent Hill, would you like a cookie? I imagine it couldn’t have been that much trouble to follow the smoke to the fire, even for S.H.I.E.L.D…” Viper turned on the spot, taking in that she was in fact surrounded by SHIELD agents all pointing their guns at her; she was tempted to take them on, make a stand, but for once she had nothing to fight for other than her life. Which, some would say could make her more dangerous than usual, but these idiots didn’t need to know that just yet.

“Drop your weapons.” Agent Hill took a few steps toward her, flanked of course; there was the telltale clenching of the jaw that told Viper, Hill was agitated.

“What are you even doing here? If I didn’t know exactly who had brought down my building, I’d think it was an attack by SHIELD, but considering you idiots hadn’t been aware of its location before the flumes of smoke…” Viper was not about to allow Hill to intimidate her, it hadn’t worked in the past and it wasn’t going to magically work now.

“What didn’t pay your dues to HYDRA? This place lit up on our radars two hours ago.” Hill smirked as Viper wasn’t quick enough to quell the slight surprise from her face; there was a sudden realization to her and she was raking her brain to grasp at straws before Hill realized she had the upper hand.

“Clearly we had some creative differences, Hill surely I don’t need to remind you how I hate leaving without proving my points.” Viper arched a brow at Hill, a smirk on her lips; she hadn’t reached for her gun yet, and as she evaluated her options quietly she didn’t think it’d be a good idea any time soon.

Agent Hill didn’t like her personal failures or past to be brought up, and definitely not by someone as notoriously dangerous as Viper in front of other agents under her; but despite wanting to shut Viper up forcibly she took a deep breath to stop herself from overreacting.

“A creative difference that has hung you out to dry now; that’s it isn’t it? HYDRA’s moved on and there’s no room in the snake den for the little Viper…” Hill reveled in her moment of triumph as Viper held her tongue and narrowed her eyes in response to the Agent hitting the bull’s-eye.

“You’re wasting my time Hill. You should know not to corner a snake with her back to the wall, or would you like a reprise of that lesson?” Viper’s anger had been tickled, and her hands clenched in preparation of a fight, but it wasn’t a fight she was entirely sure to win despite wanting nothing more than to live.

“I have a better idea, Viper…but you’re going to have to put down your gun. You’re outnumbered, you’re alone, and all you need to focus on now, is how to survive. If they went through this much to make sure you were taken out; blowing up your building, killing everyone inside loyal to you, and making sure we’d see it so that if you did survive SHIELD would take care of you, they’ll be back. They’ll be after you and even your contacts are going to have to choose between you and HYDRA as a whole, and really who is more dangerous a lone Viper or an entire organization. They took everything from you, and you know they won’t stop until they’re sure you’re out of the picture.” Hill lowered her gun just slightly, slowly inching towards Viper as she spoke.

It was clear though that Viper wasn’t going to make a move though her eyes watched Hill’s progress to her, once they were standing face to face Viper held her hands up, palms out.

“Congratulations, Hill…you finally got one over me.” Viper didn’t even flinch as Agent Hill slapped the handcuffs on her wrists; didn’t struggle as she was turned around and Hill frisked her down, removing her weapons systematically, the gun, the clips and a dagger. Didn’t bow her head even as they lead her in cuffs and shackles back to the helicopter and she left everything they had taken from her behind; HYDRA hadn’t broken her, SHIELD wouldn’t either.

 

“Tell me again, how exactly this is ethical, Fury?” Steve Rogers stared at Director Nick Fury as the meeting reached its climax; his eyebrows were meeting his hairline at this point even as Fury just arched an eyebrow.

“It’s certainly the most humane situation to put her in, though ethics really have little to do with it, we are offering her more than if the situation were to have been reversed.” Agent Hill crossed her arms and shrugged nonchalantly at the pair.

Steve glanced at Bucky in part to see if he was the only one in the room who was incredulous at the plan being laid out in front of them; Bucky had an arched eyebrow but mostly didn’t seem fazed either way…for the time being anyway.

“Do you have a better idea, Rogers? We’re open to suggestions provided they are not unnecessarily stupid.” Fury steepled his fingers as he spoke, glancing from Steve to Bucky in question, an eyebrow arched and his head tilted slightly as usual.

“How do you even know this is going to work?” Bucky crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair a bit.

“Viper isn’t that hard to understand if you know what you’re looking for. The proposed situation would keep her in a cooperative mood, but also makes it easier for us to keep a close eye on her. You both know her reputation was well earned, and well maintained. We might have her in a cage, but make the cage as nice as possible and we lessen the possibility of her biting the hand that currently feeds and protects her. She’s getting antsy and we can’t have her get antsy enough to rethink perhaps she’d be better off alone. She knows more about HYDRA than they’d like to think, even if there was a coup and they decided to do away with her; they were messy and stupid to not finish the job properly. We have to win her loyalty, and even the Viper has needs and desires.” There was something in Hill’s tone that seemed off to Steve as she spoke, maybe it was the fact that she seemed…slightly proud of what they had in store for Viper.

“What do needs and desires have anything to do with loyalty?” Steve arched a brow, his lips pursing slightly as he thought over the situation.

“Because if you can’t inspire loyalty right from the start, give them something they couldn’t have otherwise; HYDRA took everything from Viper, killed all of her operatives, took over most, if not all of her accounts, cut off her connections. A woman like Viper does not like having nothing, and she hates owing anyone anything, but if she thinks she can work a mutual situation that gives her something she otherwise couldn’t have…why wouldn’t she try?” There was something in the familiarity with which Hill spoke, that made Steve wonder how much Hill really knew Viper and why, but he thought better than to ask.

“Why us?” Bucky seemed to think better of asking something else as well, so he cut to the chase.

“Because there’s a fine line between hate and desire; and Viper does seem to have borderline feelings of both for the two of you…plus we’re sure that between the two of you, she’ll be under control.” Hill half shrugged and if Steve didn't know any better he’d think she was resentful of that statement.

Bucky turned to Steve and arched a brow in question, and while Steve wasn't entirely sure about the plan, he wasn’t entirely sure how much they could trust Viper at all; he also didn't have an alternative.  So, he agreed with a nod and Hill went on to tell them where they were actually keeping Viper; and how they could gain access to the facility. 


	2. The Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change of routine alerts Viper to the beginnings of the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crude language up ahead.

For her part Viper hadn't so far been uncooperative; SHIELD had most major HYDRA players already listed, so on occasion she would corroborate their list or fill in any they had missed. And they hadn't put her in a more prison like facility though she had expected them to. Currently where she was, wasn't particularly fancy, but not as threadbare as it could have been. It was a high security facility, she was aware of that; but she had a living space, a bedroom, a bathroom and while her television viewing and internet access was monitored; she had access to them. For the most part she had stuck to books though she occasionally wandered onto the laptop to watch porn.  The walls were an annoyingly pale mint color but she had until now not complained much about it, though she would on occasion give a snarky comment or two to Agent Hill when she was on escort duty about it being like a mint ice cream.

That usually got her a flushed glare from Agent Hill and landed her an unlimited supply of ice cream in the built into the wall refrigerator; but she was starting to get bored and they must have noticed because the next time they had her up for a meeting, where she promptly insulted two junior agents before pointing out the holes in their “let’s freeze some of HYDRA’s assets” plan, she was not escorted back by Agent Hill.

“Barnes and Rogers will see you back…” It was a deceptively dismissive statement by aforementioned agent and one that caught Viper, who otherwise had been sitting at the conference table, filing her nails with a disposable emery board, by surprise.

“What?” At some point before Hill announced this and had begun picking up her paperwork, the other agents had left the conference room and Rogers and Barnes had come into the room. She had become slightly compliant if she hadn't noticed them come in before now and even as her attention was turned to them, Viper wondered how the hell she had missed the two; not to mention the alarm bells in her head going off. This hadn’t been mentioned before…..at least not in such an explicit fashion that she could remember, Hill hadn’t said anything about Avengers nosing at her…

“Come on…” She instinctively narrowed her eyes at Barnes as he reached to grab her by the upper arm, as usual she was handcuffed with her hands in front, not that he seemed to care as he helped her to her feet.

“I know how to get up and walk, you know.” Viper tried to pull away from him, but that only got her hip checking old Stars and Stripes who didn’t seem amused by their sudden predicament.

“Well we can all thank the powers that be for small miracles…” Viper was positive, Steve Rogers’ sass was an underrated national treasure, but she was not about to point that out at the moment even if his remark made her lips twitch. She was partially used to being roughly handled thanks to Agent Hill, so she kept her peace more or less as they lead her away from the conference room.

“So, what did you two blow up, that landed you on downgraded babysitting duty?” Viper flipped her green hair from her face as they got on the elevator; everyone else got out and it was just the three of them as Rogers hit the button for the base level.

“Couldn't we ask you the same thing? Who did you forget to blow that landed your division blown up and you sporting a pair of SHIELD’s finest bracelets?” The damnable smirk on Barnes’ lips was not helping Viper’s sudden mood drop as she narrowed her eyes at the smug man, neither was the chuckle from his striped companion.

“I have no intention of discussing my oral skills with anyone quite so unworthy of them as the current company.” Viper tried to put some distance between herself and Barnes, but that was difficult as Rogers seemed to be taking up more space than necessary to her right and Barnes hadn’t actually let go of her upper arm quite yet.

“Why would we believe your word anyway? Talk is cheap and your reputation on much precedes you but not on that subject.” Barnes was enjoying himself, she could tell. The smirk on his lips, the glint in his eyes; if it weren't a bad idea…she'd slap it from him.

“Clearly you're not as well informed as SHIELD leads you to believe.” The elevator chimed and for the moment they dropped the subject as Rogers stepped out first and Barnes took the opportunity to press against her under the guise of following her out; and instinctively Viper bumped back with her rear which brought out a chuckle from Barnes.

“Don't tease the snake, Bucky.” Viper could practically hear him rolling his eyes in disapproval of Barnes’ behavior, which made her smirk.

“Rogers might have a point, Barnes…you wouldn't want to get bitten. It might prove infectious, addictive, or simply your undoing.” There was an underground level they had to cross, and another elevator ride. In hindsight, maybe she should have held her tongue until that second ride was over.

“You couldn't undo me if you tried.” Viper realized Barnes enjoyed doing what he probably shouldn't; and he seemed to also enjoy annoying his friend, if only a bit as she could see Rogers sigh before they got in the second elevator. This was smaller than the previous, and if Viper had been prone to bouts of claustrophobia, she’d be suffering; as it was she was slightly uncomfortable only because of the current setting between them.

“Is that an invitation to try?” She tilted her chin up slightly in defiance but the truth was she couldn't escape from either of them and while Rogers was punching in the code to get to her “quarters”, Barnes was standing behind her and much closer than she would think necessary.

“It’s an irreversible scientific fact.” She glanced back at him in time to see him smirk, he had let go of her upper arm as it wasn't necessary now, and as he watched her she felt him trail a hand down her spine. She refused to shiver and instead arched a brow at him.

“If it’s irreversible, I don’t think science has much to do with it. Even gravity can be interrupted if you know what you're doing. And I don't think you know what you’re doing.” She took a steadying breath as the elevator lurched upwards, barely keeping her footing as she had been distracted. This meant she bumped into the Rogers’ back, who instinctively tensed up at her touch.

Viper was slightly annoyed, but also couldn't help but admire the way his muscles tensed under the fabric of his clothes. The moment that thought crossed her mind though she bit the inside of her cheek to keep it from going further, at least not until she was either alone or could use it to her advantage.

She shouldn’t have worried though, as Rogers glanced back in what she assumed to be agitation, Barnes rested a hand on her hip to hold her steady and pulling her back slightly; he wasn’t done teasing her.

“I’m pretty sure I know exactly what I’m doing, Viper.” At some convenient point in his speech, the accent had slipped in and Viper felt herself tense; she couldn't let them figure her out so easily so she forced a laugh, even as she felt his grip on her waist tighten a moment.

“I’m fairly sure you’re full of ego and hot air. Those tricks won’t work on me, Barnes…” She laced her fingers together as she glanced up at the numbered lights showing which floor they were on. Three to go.

“But I haven’t even begun on my tricks, dear snake. Don’t they say a good horn will charm you out of a basket?” He shifted behind her and suddenly Viper became very much aware of their physical differences as she found her back pressed to his chest. They were the same height roughly, though she was slimmer and he had a bionic left arm which Viper was very much aware of; they were both shorter than Rogers by several inches though that didn’t much matter.

Viper was used to making note of these things, because in all their previous encounters they had been attempting to stop each other’s efforts, most often permanently. The circumstances had changed now, but she still couldn’t let her guard down, nor would she; it had always proven dangerous when she had. There was little left to take from her now, but she would guard it zealously, even if it meant guarding herself from anyone she came in contact with.

“I may be in a cage Barnes, but I’m not in your basket.” She had held her tongue, even if she had also given into curiosity and bumped back against him on occasion to tease, until the ding of the elevator signaled their arrival.

Rogers stepped out first and looked around her “quarters”; she couldn’t help but make a snorting noise in the back of her throat as she flipped her green hair from her face again and followed him out. Turning and holding out her handcuffed hands first to Barnes and then to Rogers, she broke the silence again.

“Well, which one of you carries the keys…?” With a shift Rogers moved closer to her to undo the handcuffs and she took a moment to examine him closely, something that she noted made him tense as it was clear she was doing it.

“You don’t trust me.” It wasn’t a question, and it was accompanied with a smirk that seemed to light up her green eyes, much to the good Captain’s annoyance.

“About as far as I could throw you…” he didn’t bat a lash to answer her, even if he was polite enough to remove her handcuffs without further damage. She always ended up with bruises when Hill was transporting her, but then again she had easily grown to accept it to come with her current predicament.

“I weigh a hundred and forty pounds, Rogers. You’re a super soldier, I imagine the length of which you could throw me is more than the trust you harbor for my person. But I suppose we could sit down to work out the math…” She stepped away from him and turned her back to them, heading for the bathroom.

 

Steve turned to Bucky, who was busy chuckling in amusement, his arms crossing as their gazes met.

“You have to hand it to her, she has spunk?” Bucky shrugged and pushed his hair back, taking the moment to assess their surroundings.

“Venom is more accurate, though so far fairly diluted. I still don’t know how well this is all going to work out, really. There are too many loose ends so far…even if it seems like they’re slowly and methodically being taken care of…” Steve’s brow furrowed in thought as he and Bucky took their time examining Viper’s quarters; finally deciding to take seats at the table.

“What, you’re both still here?” It was clear Viper had assumed they were just dropping her off in her quarters and was surprised to come back from the bathroom, where she had promptly gotten out of the dull shirt and pants she wore when she knew Hill was going to call her up to do anything for SHIELD. She had been given a lot of “lounge” like clothing, and after several consistent days of bothering the hell out of Hill, some exercise appropriate clothing as well. But thinking she was on her own again, Viper had promptly gotten out of the pants and changed from the shirt she had worn earlier to a ribbed tank that was long enough to rest right on her hips.

“…Are those argyle socks?” The clear amusement in Bucky’s tone and the way his smirk seemed a bit softer as he leaned away from the table to take a good look at her socks was not lost on her though she tilted her chin up a bit.

“Oh shove off, Barnes I didn’t exactly buy these you know…” Viper squirmed at the sudden clear assessment of her body by the two; because though Barnes was the one making comments, she hadn’t missed Rogers’ eyes sweeping over her legs with a questioning quirked brow. She hadn’t really expected that reaction from them but she forced herself to ignore it, walking past them to go get an ice cream cone from what passed as a kitchenette.

“I’m not judging, just didn’t think you for the argyle print socks enthusiast. Though I’m not complaining, why are you pantless exactly?” Bucky was making no qualms about watching Viper walk by, he was appreciative of the lean muscles in her legs and the curve of her ass peeking out from the bottom of her boy shorts cut underwear.

“I don’t see why I need a reason…the pants are slightly uncomfortable though.” Viper shrugged as she opened her frozen treat, and taking a small bite from the chocolate covered treat she watched them exchange glances.

“But why the socks?” Rogers pointed to her feet, tilting his head in question.

“It gets cold in here sometimes, if you hadn’t guessed I’m not a major fan of the cold if it can be helped.” She answered them fairly calmly as she worked on her ice cream cone; biting the chocolate covering off slowly before she actually started working her tongue on the ice cream.

“Your legs don’t get cold?” Viper made a slightly annoyed face at Bucky as she glanced at him after his question; the annoyance ebbed away though as she noticed Bucky’s eyes glancing at her tongue work.

“They retain warmth longer than my feet; someday I imagine I’ll figure out why…Lose something Barnes?” She smirked as he realized she had caught him eyeing how she worked her tongue against the ice cream. He didn’t answer her right away and Viper took the opportunity to tease him further.

She rubbed her tongue slowly along the soft serve vanilla ice cream; slowly swirling it as she turned the cone, flicking the tip of her tongue along the top of her ice cream before wrapping her lips around the cone and sucking lightly on the ice cream itself. Clearing their throats, Rogers and Barnes shifted slightly in their seats, as Viper stopped her little show to swallow the ice cream in her mouth.

“Viper, what are you doing?” There was more to the simple question Barnes posed to her but Viper decided to attempt the feigning innocence angle.

“I’m just trying to finish this ice cream? Would you like some?” Innocent had long not been a forte for her, though she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to try.

“What, is it poison?” Rogers tried to ignore that he had been shifting in his seat just as much as Barnes at her little show.

“…Where the hell would I get poison from?” She ruffled at the accusation, narrowing her eyes at them.

“Your fangs I imagine.” Whatever hold she had over them had been broken, even if it had just been sexual tension; especially with Barnes reply.

“Fuck off, Barnes.” Viper glared and hissed at them mostly to show off that she didn't have her fangs anymore, replaced by new regular canines. She walked passed them and went to go sit on her couch to finish her ice cream and ignore them.


	3. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Routines become habits...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension...

They came to see her several times starting that week, three so far; once with Chinese takeout which was unexpected but nothing for Viper to complain about. She did however still find it weird.

“Do you ever wear pants?” It was almost his standard greeting by now, so Viper just rolled her eyes and brought down her legs slowly from the shoulder stand she had been doing before Barnes and Rogers let themselves in.

“If you were bothering to actually look instead of just having your eyes glued to my ass, as per usual Barnes, you’d know I’m wearing shorts.” She took a moment to rest on the floor, watching the two come in as well as taking a moment to take a glance at the clock; no windows meant it was easy for her to lose track of time throughout the day if she didn’t see anyone.

“Well, it’s a nice place for me to glue my eyes to. We got milkshakes and burgers, and considering the crappy company we were keeping figured we could come tease the snake.” Barnes grinned at her and the part of her that she refused to acknowledge existed, clenched slightly in anticipation.

“Bucky…the company wasn’t that…bad.” As Viper stood up, stretching a bit she could tell Rogers was half lying with his statement; it had to do with the frustrated look on his face as he glanced from Barnes to herself.

“It just wasn’t any better than dealing with me. I still think it’s strange that you two are on babysitting duty, however I’ve seen less of Hill and that’s perfectly fine with me.” Viper shrugged and ran a hand through her hair; the green had started to fade a bit but still stood out against her fingers.

“You are possibly correct in that assessment. And she is wearing shorts Bucky, you owe me ten bucks.” Rogers tapped Barnes’ arm as he said the last part of his sentence, and Viper approached the table to study the food they have brought.

Viper had no real freedom, she couldn’t leave the facility of her own free will, and because HYDRA was still likely to want to hurt her she didn’t have a lot of desire to do so either; but she did miss being able to do “normal” things...though granted, she hadn’t had a lot of actual “normal” in her life. She had never known anything other than HYDRA. She pushed that train of thought out of her head as she focused on Barnes’ hand waving in front of her face.

“Right then; we got you a mint chocolate milkshake…and cheeseburgers and fries.” Barnes was pointing to the food as he spoke, he wasn’t smirking and it occurred to Viper that they really must not have liked their company because they had both started on their fries even before they sat.

“Is that a green pun?” She sat between them, reaching for the bag Barnes had motioned to was hers to get her cheeseburger and fries out.

“Wha..?” She wasn’t sure why but the confused look on Barnes’ face, raised eyebrows and cheek bulging a bit from the big bite he had taken made her laugh; which in turn caused them to stare at her.

“The milkshake…mint chocolate?” She got her laughter down to normal as she started on a fry, shrugging at them.

“Not entirely; Bucky forgot to mention they were candy themed. Yours is Andes, his is Heath, and mine is Baby Ruth…” Viper’s eyes were drawn to Rogers’ fingers as he pointed to each milkshake in turn, there was something about the fact he was wearing fingerless gloves that caught her attention but she forced herself to nod and reach for her milkshake.

They ate in relative silence, which made Viper curious as to whom they had been sharing mealtime with before if they preferred this; but she hadn’t quite figured out how to phrase the question in a nonchalant way.

“I haven’t had an Andes in years…” Viper’s smartass reply to Barnes was cut short as she watched him reach for her milkshake, and she noted he was also wearing fingerless gloves. She finished chewing and arched a brow as his hand was starting to retreat, coming to her senses and smacking his hand.

“Drop it! Get your own Barnes, my milkshake.” It was clear he hadn’t expected her to smack his hand as he dropped the cup; Viper reached to get it back and again he went for her cup.

“Come on, Viper…play nice and share” He let out a growl at her but a glance at him told Viper that Barnes wasn’t actually threatening her.

“Let me think about that…” She smirked and moved the straw to her lips; in some part of her brain she knew this familiarity between them was…odd, but it was better than constantly feeling like she had to openly defend herself, physically or otherwise.

Barnes made another lunge at her, but Viper had anticipated this and slipped out of her chair fairly easily; moving behind Rogers who didn’t seem like he was bound to join in anytime soon as he was just watching them with amusement as he ate.

“You’re not being nice…” There was a glint in Barnes’ eyes and Viper had just enough time to raise her eyebrows and set her milkshake down before he started chasing her around the table and towards the living space.

“I am a snake, I don’t do nice…god—fuck…”Viper groaned as Barnes tackled her to the ground. One minute she was trying to wriggle out of his hold, and the next thing she knew they were wrestling on the floor.

It was a strange situation for her to be in; the wrestling was playful…since she knew Barnes could easily hurt her profusely if he attempted, and it was clear that wasn’t what he was trying to do. She had been keeping up with her exercise as much as possible, since Hill had made it clear she wasn’t going to get access to anything she could possibly use as a weapon, so weights were out for the time being. Yoga kept her lithe and quick, so she could keep up with Barnes wrestling her; she squirmed and tried to get away from him but though he let up a bit and she started to get away; he pulled her back to him, his non-bionic arm around her waist made any and all attempts at getting away meant she was squirming and rubbing against him.

“If this is not nice…I think I can be okay with it…” Barnes had felt her tense; his hand was splayed across her stomach, and gripped her hip a moment as his words came out laced with a growl. Viper stopped her movements a moment, and glanced back at him over her shoulder, she was confused…while she understood the sexual tension, hell she played into it sometimes, he was practically admitting it now. He would have to expect her to use it against him…but he didn’t seem to care as he moved again to try and pin her; grinding against her ass at the same time.

“I’ve warned you Barnes, this snake still bites…” She hated that her tone was slightly hushed and that in response to his grinding, she had rolled her hips and rubbed back. Doubling her attempts to get away from him, she felt the rumble of his chuckle against her back and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from letting out any noise that he could take as encouragement.

Squirming she managed to get out of his hold and scrambled for the table, where besides arching a brow Rogers was just finishing up his food with a look of amusement that made her huff at him.

“I can’t take Bucky anywhere.” Rogers glanced behind her and Viper knew Barnes had gotten up and was probably going to make another grab at her, so she moved around behind Rogers’ chair only to see Barnes reach for the milkshake she had left on that side of the table.

“Clearly, not even you can control him, Rogers…damnit Barnes!” Viper made to move back and lunge at Barnes but he had anticipated it and easily caught her; picking her up over his shoulder.

“Fucking hell, Barnes put me down…and get away from my milkshake.” Viper kicked her legs more to try and figure out her center of gravity and less to actually hit him as she knew it wouldn’t really hurt or stop him.

“No, I don’t think I will… to either of those.” He shifted her on his shoulder, his hand on her lower back as he moved back towards the table.

“Bucky, it’s rude to point feet at people’s face…even if those feet aren’t yours.” She could hear Rogers’ chuckle and felt Barnes reach for her milkshake; in response she tugged on his hair and faltered when she felt someone touching her feet, letting out a surprised yelping laugh as she squirmed trying to get away from the hands she had to assume were Rogers’. Relief flooded her when she felt his hands retreating and her feet were left alone.

“Put. Me. Down.” With each word she tugged on his hair, trying to ignore that his hair was softer than her own and she was slightly annoyed by that fact.

“Kinky, but no. In fact, I think I’ll finish off your milkshake for the physical abuse to my head.” He had growled at her for tugging on his hair, and gripped her waist a bit harder. Figuring she had little else to lose, Viper took her chance, leg locking his arm and squeezing.

Before she had finished her maneuver, Barnes had turned on his heel so she was now facing Rogers who had in fact gotten up from his seat and was cleaning up the remnants of his food. She met Rogers’ blue eyes a moment as she blew hair from her face just in time to see him glance down at her cleavage, being over Barnes’ shoulder was giving him a great view; a fact that filled her a bit with pride.

“Damnit to hell, Barnes…” The sound of suction through straw caught Viper’s attention and she squirmed, refusing to loosen her leg hold on his arm. She felt him tense a moment and shift his weight and hers, but he continued to ignore her and drink her milkshake; so she squeezed her legs around his arm further, squirming and effectively rubbing herself against him.

“I really don’t see how that’s supposed to convince me to give your milkshake back, Viper. You’re the one working yourself up here…” There were tones layered through his words that revealed to Viper that Barnes was enjoying her efforts.

“You have no shame, do you?” Viper prodded Barnes’ back blowing her hair out of her face again as she caught sight of Rogers holding a finger up to his lips (the thoughts that crossed her mind at seeing the fingerless gloves against his skin, were better left to be examined later) and approaching her with a milkshake in his hand. Looking over the cup she realized it was Barnes’; Rogers offered it to her and she found herself locking gazes with him as she sipped the Heath flavored milkshake Barnes’ had ignored.

“He really doesn’t have any shame; it takes a lot to embarrass Bucky Barnes.” She tensed as she could feel Barnes shift to move at hearing Rogers’ voice so close to him, and quickly grabbed the offered milkshake from Rogers’ hand so she could keep drinking it.

“What did you just do?” She could practically see the accusatory look Barnes must have been giving Rogers as he said this, but she kept quiet even if she smirked sipping the Heath flavored milkshake slowly.

Barnes must have figured something had been done as Viper realized he was moving towards the couch and in putting her down on it, a bit roughly; he had grabbed her ass and her inner thighs.

“Alls fair in milkshake wars, Barnes.” Viper grinned at up him, licking her lips in a manner that reminded them both of the cat who swallowed the canary. This could be her new normal, it was the only one she really could know, but it didn't seem to bother her.


	4. Frustration and Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viper is frustrated, but even her solution leaves her frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frustration, self-pleasure, and release.

Viper couldn’t sleep; she tossed and turned and sat up in the middle of the night. The only reason she even knew it was the middle of the night was because of the digital clock Barnes had left behind; she suspected he had purposely gotten it for her and it sort of bothered her. She wasn’t used to people giving her things without wanting something in return, but she didn’t have anything to give Barnes or Rogers. She growled in frustration and kicked her sheets off the bed, resting back against the wall as she ran a hand through her hair.

She didn’t bother with the lights; she didn’t need to see any better than she already did. She was tense and frustrated, she knew they were playing a game with her, it was always a game; but she couldn’t read Barnes and Rogers as well as she could Hill because she didn’t know how to get under their skin…at least not yet. Viper was sure that Hill had to know of Barnes and Rogers coming to see her; mostly because Hill pretty much was the main Agent assigned to her current predicament. She growled again in frustration, she wasn’t sure how Barnes and Rogers fit into whatever Hill had planned; it certainly didn’t help that Viper couldn’t currently think of either Barnes or Rogers without her thoughts going into the gutter.

Thought of either Bucky Barnes or Steve Rogers instantly made her squirm when she was alone; it didn’t help that Barnes had been teasing her, getting handsy with her…not that she really minded, she just got no relief from the thoughts especially when they were around. Instantly she thought back to the times that Barnes had tackled her to the ground and wrestled with her, and how they were both wearing fingerless gloves last she saw them…

Letting out a sigh she got more comfortable on the bed, her hands moving down her sides and to her thighs where she scratched up suddenly, imagining her hands were Barnes’. He seemed to like rough housing with her, so she could only imagine he’d be rough in bed; biting, pinching, scratching at her skin to leave marks for her to remember him by. She hissed and writhed on her bed, moving her hands up over her stomach and under her shirt; pushing it up but not taking it off…her eyes closed as she conjured up visuals for her train of thought…

She imagined Barnes too riled up to have her get fully naked, instead he’d tackle her to the bed, play wrestling as they had done before, but he’s working his pants off, while trying to pin her down. Biting at her shoulder, scratching her stomach before pinching her nipples; she couldn’t help but wonder how it’d feel to have him on her, growling against her ear, tugging on her hair, she wondered if his bionic arm would feel cold against her skin….

She let out a moan, arching her body off the mattress in the dark, with her eyes closed she could imagine her hands weren’t her own as they teased her nipples roughly, and squeezed her breasts, pushing them together before moving a hand down her stomach; leaving scratches in her wake. She could imagine him pulling her to him, so she was cradled against him and every move she made would rub her ass against his dick, his arm would snake around her waist and he’d slip his fingers under her panties; most likely with snarky commentary about how wet she was for him as he spread her with two fingers and teased her with his middle finger slowly.  Viper didn’t think he’d be gentle, and she would be surprised and unsure of how to handle it if he was…she worked her middle finger deeper, smirking slightly at the wet noise that followed. Moving her hand so her palm rubbed against her clit, she slipped another finger in and worked them in quick rhythm in and out; all the while she imagined Barnes biting at her neck, roughly tugging on her nipples and murmuring how tight the little snake was around his fingers…he’d be crude, asking her if she wouldn’t rather he bury his cock in her and leave her sore. The thought made her hips buck and she let out a louder moan into the quiet of her quarters as she rolled her hips and grinded against the palm of her hand, her breathing was labored and she could feel the sweat pearl on her skin as she rubbed her feet against the sheet on her mattress. Feeling the tightness in her stomach, she threw her head back, unable to remember the last time she had been this on edge with want for anyone specifically; the sudden thought that Barnes had been openly coveting her ass suddenly sprung to mind as she remembered exactly how he had grinded himself against her while trying to pin her to the floor.

She let out a hissing moan, gasping softly as her eyes flew open, staring into the dark as her body shuddered in pleasure; her fingers slowed as she felt them get stickier and wetter at cumming so hard, but instead of feeling lethargic in the aftermath as she had hoped, every quick breath she took caused her goose bumps and shivers as her mind raced ahead with more thoughts. Viper let out a strangled growl of frustration as she sat up, she’d kill for a vibrator or any other sort of toy, but Hill would probably attempt to lord such a request over her…maybe she could convince Barnes or Rogers to get her one…

The thought of Steve Rogers going into a sex shop to buy her a vibrator made Viper laugh to herself, but she regretted it as her mind was still cloudy with lust and started to imagine him teasing her with all sorts of sex toys. She let out a growl in frustration and punched the nearest pillow, running her fingers through her hair slowly. One orgasm was apparently not enough for her body, so she  worked off her already soaked panties and let them get lost on her bed, grabbing the pillow she had just punched and rolling it up tightly.

If she couldn’t get him out of her mind, maybe dirty thoughts of Rogers could help her current predicament.  She straddled the rolled up pillow and found her balance; running her fingers through her hair, back arched she started to grind and rock against the pillow, grinding in slow circles against the fabric. Her eyes closed as she imagined straddling Rogers’ face, he always looked so perfect and wholesome…she just wanted to make him disheveled for once, the logical part of her brain knew he couldn’t and probably wasn’t nearly as “innocent” as many people thought his image depicted, all she had to do was remember his quick wit to dispel the thought. She couldn’t help but think Rogers probably enjoyed a slow buildup before enjoying “carnal pleasures”, and as she rolled her hips and grinded hard against her pillow, wishing it was his face, his mouth, his tongue teasing her; she couldn’t help but think she wouldn’t mind showing off her oral skills for him and wondered if he got patriotic in any state of pleasure. Through soft laughter she worked herself up and rode out a second orgasm, soaking the pillow easily and tumbling forward onto the soft pillows on the bed and finally slipping off to sleep.

 

“I think she’s still asleep, Bucky…” Steve and Bucky let themselves in as usual, though it was definitely earlier than they had come “to call” on Viper, as Bucky had referred to it on their way over.

“Well it’s nine in the morning, that’s enough for her to get up…” Bucky shrugged at Steve before setting down the coffee tray he had been carrying; slipping his messenger bag off as he headed to wake Viper up, putting it down on the couch as he walked by.

“Rise and shine…” Bucky smirked and leaned against the doorframe separating the living space from the bedroom. There he saw Viper on her stomach, still asleep; but that wasn’t what he was staring at. He was staring at how disheveled Viper’s bed was, and how even before he flipped the switch to turn the light on he was sure she wasn’t wearing underwear.

The light caused her to stir and she mumbled as she slowly started to wake; from his point of view Bucky could see the curve of her ass and her inner thighs were just slightly damp and couldn’t help himself.

“Seems like the little snake had a long night…” He watched her body tense slightly as she curled up a moment before sitting up; her hair was a mess all over her head and face as she yawned and promptly flipped him off.

“Fuck off Barnes…it’s too early for your shit.” Her voice was thick with sleep, huskier than usual and it was clear she wasn’t fully awake yet as she groped around the bed for her panties; he didn’t get much of a view as she pulled them on but watched her anyway.

“Aw, is the little Viper groggy…” Bucky smirked even as Viper turned her attention to him just to glare; groping blindly she grabbed the nearest pillow as she stood up, throwing it hard at him before heading for the bathroom to shower.

The pillow didn’t hurt and Bucky had anticipated it so it barely smacked him in the face as he caught it by an edge; it did however catch his interest. He smirked and turned back to the living space as he heard the shower start running in the bathroom.

“Look familiar?” Bucky held up the pillow so Steve, who had been setting up the table with the breakfast food they had brought.

“What? Bucky, is that one of Viper’s pillows?” Steve reached to pick up his cup of coffee, arching a brow at Bucky.

“Indeed and she chucked it at my head for waking her…but familiar pattern no? Who knew Viper had a Captain America pillow to cuddle with at night…and cuddling she has been…” Waiting until Steve put down his coffee, Bucky smirked and threw the pillow over, watching as Steve’s eyebrows went from being furrowed in confusion to almost meeting his hairline.

“I’m both flattered and curious…” Steve threw the pillow back at Bucky, going back to his coffee with a glint in his eyes.

“I’m kind of insulted…at being left out of the fun…” Bucky chuckled as Steve made a sort of snorting noise at his statement, picking up the newspaper he had gotten with a look that clearly told Bucky he thought his friend was full of bullshit.

Viper took her time to shower but was done in about fifteen minutes, out of habit. She got dressed in the bathroom in an old faded Beatles tee, and yoga pants, subconsciously she had picked out black and red underwear set with stars.  She towel dried her hair and headed back out of her bathroom/bedroom space, to see Barnes and Rogers in her living space.

“Why the hell are you two here so fucking early?” She crossed her arms and half glared at them.

“Well good morning, sunshine. Coffee?” Rogers glanced over at her from his newspaper; she stared at him a moment as he was sitting in an armchair she was sure wasn’t there the night before.

“Yes? Where did that come from?” She pointed at the comfortable looking armchair he was sitting on, her brow furrowed in confusion.

“Well, Bucky takes up too much space on the couch for all three of us to fit on it.” He pointed behind him to the coffee cup and muffin sitting on the table behind him for her as he answered; Viper noticed his eyes swept along her current state and had to fight her brain filling with thoughts of what she had done the night before. She could have made a smart comment on Barnes taking too much space in general, but the promise of coffee was enough to distract her from her wit and she walked over to get her cup.

Bringing the cup and muffin with her, Viper moved back to sit on the couch to Barnes’ right; they had figured out that giving her food usually kept her quiet if she hadn’t eaten and meant her mood was fairly decent afterward.  She kept getting glances from Barnes but she chose to ignore him for as long as she had a muffin to eat, before she broke the silence.

“What are you looking at Barnes?” She ran a hand through her hair and shifted to half face him on the couch.

“Oh, just wondering if you slept well, Viper…” The inquiry was too nonchalant for Barnes, and there was a glint of some sort in his eyes that betrayed there was more to what he was asking than what he put forth.

“…Fine…why’s it any of your business?” She had narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure out where he was going and what he wanted, her body felt tense again as he raised his eyebrows and half smirked at her.

“Oh, was just curious since your bed looks rather disheveled…and you looked rather…flustered this morning? I’m not sure that’s the right word…what word am I looking for Steve?” Barnes glanced back at Rogers who had just finished his coffee and didn’t bother to spare either of them a glance before replying.

“I haven’t a clue Bucky, but I suspect the rough definition of it is riling up a snake with a stick and ignoring the consequences…”Viper arched an eyebrow at the response and watched Barnes closely.

“Spoil sport; so do all your pillows regularly provide you with wet dreams or is it just the special pillow?” Barnes grinned at her, and Viper felt herself just stare at him for several minutes, trying to figure out how the hell he knew what she had been up to the night before. The thought that Hill probably had her cage wired up crossed her mind, but that didn’t quite explain Barnes knowing unless they had a bigger role than she realized.

“What?” If Viper had thought staring at Barnes would unnerve him she would have been sorely disappointed, but since she didn’t expect it to she took the time before she answered to attempt to read his face to no avail.

“Do you always get off on a Captain America pillow?” Blunt as always Barnes tugged the pillow she had thrown at him from where he had stowed it between himself and the left armrest of the couch.

Viper fought back the blush that threatened to appear on her cheeks as her eyes came to rest on a pillow with Captain America’s iconic shield as the pattern. She realized it was the same pillow she had thrown at Barnes earlier before her shower, and the same pillow she had used the night before while thinking of sitting on Rogers’ face.

“Why, are you jealous?” Viper smirked back at Barnes, realizing she couldn’t deny what she had done as he could probably still smell her on the stupid pillow; so she tried another tactic.

In the least it took him by surprise as his eyebrows rose at her response, and she couldn’t help but glance at Rogers who was suddenly very engrossed in an article of his newspaper. Taking the opportunity she reached out and grabbed the pillow, bringing it to her chest as she shifted on the couch before setting it on her lap. She figured the silence meant he would drop the subject, but before she could reach for the rest of her coffee, she felt Barnes shift closer to her on the couch.

“So, do you regularly get off thinking of Captain America, or distinguish between him and Steve when you’re writhing around on his pillow…” He ran his fingers down her arm slowly as he spoke and Viper tensed as thoughts from the night before flashed in her mind momentarily.

“It’s not technically his pillow, and like the socks and everything else here…I didn’t exactly buy them…but tell me Barnes, do you get off on hearing someone else getting off to thoughts of your best friend?” Viper had decided to attempt fighting fire with fire, turning her head to meet Barnes’ gaze.

“So you do get off thinking about him; I didn’t think you were quite so patriotic, Viper…” Barnes smirked at her, seemingly impressed or just tilting his head as he tried to envision what he assumed she did on that pillow.

“Apparently so do you…so why not go play with him and leave me alone…” Viper gritted her teeth slightly in frustration as she was now finding it almost impossible not to have a reprise of her thoughts from the night before, and Barnes damnable smirk and Rogers annoying silence were not helping matters.

“But it’s so much more fun to play with someone whose ticks and tricks I don’t already know well, no offense Steve…” Barnes spared his friend a glance and Rogers just rolled his eyes and turned the page of his newspaper, Viper strongly suspected he had for a while forgotten he could change the page in the newspaper.

Viper arched a brow and rolled her eyes smirking and letting her mouth get the better of her before she thought through what followed.

“You’d have better luck getting him to mewl and come undone for you, Barnes, since you already know what buttons to press.” She decided getting away from him was probably the best course of action for her to take and moved to stand up, grabbing the pillow under the premise of going to take it back to her bed. But she should have known Barnes wouldn’t give up so easily or let her escape just yet, as she moved to walk away from the couch he reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back to him on the couch.

Viper dropped the pillow and let out a surprised yelp at finding herself pressed to Barnes side, much like she had envisioned the night before; instinctively she tensed and squirmed trying to get away from him only to really just rub against him.

“Oh, Steve doesn’t mewl darling snake, though he does make a symphony of other noises; so did you imagine him making you mewl and coming undone by his hand or some other part of his body?…” His hand splayed across her stomach much like when he had wrestled her on the floor and Viper clenched her muscles in anticipation.

“Why are you so interested to know Barnes, and what makes you think I’d tell you?” Viper squirmed until she was in a more comfortable position, but this of course put her half sitting in his lap, she sighed slightly as she tried to anticipate what he would do.

“Well, I’m curious…and this way I’d know how to do it better…” Barnes rested his chin on her shoulder, slowly rubbing his hand across her stomach, the smirk on his lips told her that he had felt her tense, and probably had a good idea she had just clenched in anticipation.

“Do what better…?” Viper’s head was tilted away from him slightly, glancing from him to Rogers who had started to fold up his newspaper.

“Make you squirm, make you moan; I bet you flush right up to your hairline, don’t you? Though…if you were thinking of Steve last night, it wouldn’t be above you to gloat…so are you keeping your silence because you weren’t thinking of him while riding his pillow? Because that’s what you were doing, wasn’t it Viper? Grinding against the pillow wishing you were filled instead of just stoking the burning want of something just out of your reach?” Barnes had moved his head just enough that his words were coming out in slow, steady, breathy tones against her ear. The proximity of his mouth to her earlobe, the hot breath tickling against her skin caused goose bumps to rush down her neck and spine, she only barely suppressed the shiver from following; instead she let out a hissing growl at him, but a glance at his smirk told her he didn’t buy it.

“Were you thinking of something a bit rougher, you don’t give up easily, Viper. You’d want that vie for power like when we wrestle and you try to gain the upper hand…have you been wanting someone to manhandle you all this time, darling snake?” Barnes moved his hand from her stomach, scratching and raising her tee in the process as he groped her breasts roughly through her tee; she squirmed against him her lips parting and a soft groan escaping her.

“Fucking…hell…Barnes…” Viper had meant to tell him off, had meant to try and get out of this situation, but his words had grounded her to the couch, caused her eyes to flutter closed, and his touch was sending shivers through her she had only imagined the night before; her squirming was obviously in response to his touch, rubbing against him and leaning into his hands as he teased her through her clothes. She registered that he was gentler with his bionic arm than she would have guessed, but his right hand moved lower and tapped his fingers against the crotch of her yoga pants all train of thought stopped and she opened her eyes suddenly, as she felt his hand move to the waist of her pants.

“Bucky…” For a moment Viper had forgotten Rogers was in the room, but he had clearly been watching them and her especially. As her eyes flew open in mild surprise he was the voice of reason, and Barnes’ hands stilled on her body.

“Do you want me to stop?” Barnes voice was clear and no longer whispered against her ear, she could tell he meant it and surprised herself when there was no hesitation to her answer.

“No…” She felt it…the shift of what was going on between them, and it was something she’d have to come back and assess later, because in that moment she didn’t care, and helped Barnes as he shifted to get in a better position and she ended up sitting on his lap.

“This would be easier if you got out of those pants…the one day you actually wear them…” She felt his chuckle against her back as he pushed her hips for her to stand; she would later swear she was far too worked up to care that Bucky Barnes had told her what to do and she had done it without argument.

Viper slipped her yoga pants off her hips and pushed them down her legs, kicking them across the floor; Rogers’ eyebrows were raised in slight amusement, but he was also the only one in a position to notice how wet her red panties already were.

Barnes pulled her back onto his lap and she leaned back against him; there was no hesitation, his hands freely groped her body. Her eyes closed and she smirked as she felt him scratch her thighs, and while his right hand slipped under the cloth of her panties to tease her; his left pushed her shirt up and teased her through her bra.

He pinched and tugged on her nipples and nipped her shoulder just before he rubbed slow circles around her clit, making her roll her hips to try and get more direct contact. This made her ass grind against his lap, and Barnes retaliated by biting her shoulder a bit harder with a growl before slipping two fingers into her suddenly. She clenched and gasped at the sudden intrusion, but felt herself only get wetter around Barnes’ probing fingers, and couldn’t hide the shudder when he dragged his teeth along her earlobe.

“Such a tight little snake, and people would say you were made of ice…I wonder how much of this was just from you thinking about what you had done last night…and how much of it was from you wondering what we’d do now…” Viper hissed out a soft groan at his words but didn’t try to fight it further; she gave in to his words and his touch. Her sight was hazy as her body and head clouded with lust, nothing she had thought of the night before could compare, and she smirked every time her gaze fell on Rogers and he adjusted himself in his seat.  She hadn’t thought him to be a voyeur but Viper had a feeling there was plenty about them both she wouldn’t have ever known…

It was one time Viper didn’t mind being wrong, Bucky Barnes knew exactly what he was doing when it came to his fingers and her body. He had her wound up and tight around his fingers by simply never letting her get used to what he was doing; he’d pump, wiggle, tease, flick and use the palm of his hand to grind against her at intervals that she couldn’t anticipate. She bucked and rolled her hips, and by the time he had her panting and moaning in pleasure, she didn’t seem to care; though she was determined he wouldn’t make her mewl.

By the time he finally pushed her to the edge and her body began to shake from the rolling pleasure rippling through her that resulted in soaking his fingers thoroughly and part of his pants, Barnes had to hold her tightly to keep her from slipping off him and the couch.

Viper gasped for breath, trying to recover before he pushed her off, but Barnes just held her close, shifting their positions so that she was more comfortable on the couch instead of his lap. The hand she had covered rested a moment on her hip as he adjusted himself on the couch with a groan, but his arm around her kept her tucked against him, her head momentarily resting on his shoulder.

“The only time that’s not rude…” Rogers’ voice chuckling near her drew her attention to seek him out and she was confused to find him standing next to her holding a wet washcloth in his hand. His sentence was directed at Barnes who had moved his hand from her hip to lick his fingers clean, smirking the entire time.

Viper tensed suddenly as Rogers bent slightly and used the cool washcloth to wipe her thighs clean, their gazes met and there was an emotion that passed through his blue eyes that she couldn’t place. Her confusion grew as Barnes didn’t force her to reciprocate what he had done for her, but she didn’t know how to put it into words so she kept quiet, while the two went on to talk about something entirely mundane, as if fingering a woman who used to be on your enemies list was utterly normal.

Barnes didn’t seem to mind that she stayed curled up to his side, and when Rogers turned on the television so they could catch a movie, she realized he had started to run his fingers through her hair slowly. It unnerved her slightly but felt nice so she found she didn’t want to pull away from him.

“You know, red and black look better on you than green…” Barnes had gotten up to go to the bathroom when Rogers broke the silence between them, and it took Viper a moment to realize what he was talking about.

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed the show, Rogers…” Her tone was slightly teasing, and he seemed to pick up on it as he smirked at her.

“Oh, I doubt you could ever disappoint…” She wasn’t sure if both of his statements had been meant as compliments but she decided to take them as such as she sat up on the couch a bit straighter, hugging a leg to her chest.

“Hey Barnes…does your robotic arm have a vibrate setting?” The look of mild surprise on both of their faces was pleasing.

“No, Viper, I don’t need one.” He rolled his eyes at her, but smirked as he got comfortable on the couch again.

“Pity that.” She turned her attention back to the screen, though she caught them glancing at each other out of the corner of her eye.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve proven that I didn’t need it…” He was watching her now, and she licked her lips slowly.

“Perhaps…I do owe you one though…” She turned her head to meet his gaze again, and saw comprehension dawn in his eyes.

“First one’s free, besides…it’s just a fraction of what I can do to you…” She fought the shudder that wanted to happen when he lowered his voice towards the end of his sentence, but the smirk on his lips told her she had probably reacted in some other involuntary way.

“We’ll see, Barnes…we’ll see…” She let him wrap his arm around her again and settled in to watch the rest of the movie with them, only mildly interested when Rogers mentioned that she’d have a health checkup soon.


	5. Another use for popsicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viper gets a medical check and a popsicle

Viper didn’t flinch at much, even medical examinations but that didn’t stop her from giving Hill smart ass replies when the doctor assigned to do her checkup started asking about her sex life, as Hill had to accompany her. By the same token, she wasn’t particularly happy about the string of shots she had to receive either. The doctor noted that they couldn’t give them all to her on her arm, and opted for spreading them out; which explained why Viper ended up with a sore ass cheek and no fun to show for it.

“I didn’t punch the doctor…” It was a matter of fact statement as Viper fixed the hood on the jacket Hill had given her to wear to get to the doctor. Though she was sure she was still on SHIELD property, Viper had no idea where she actually was, which was slightly disorienting but otherwise nothing she hadn’t expected. Hell some days she wasn’t entirely sure how many months she had been SHIELD’s caged snake; but she estimated it had been at least three.

“Yes, thank you for that general statement.” Hill arched a brow at Viper before punching in the code in the elevator.

“Don’t I at least get a lollipop or something? My ass is sore and it’s not even from any fun.” Viper would have crossed her arms but that was technically impossible while wearing handcuffs.

“I’m sure your ass will find more entertaining things to be a part of when Barnes and Rogers get back.” Hill’s smirk was not lost on Viper, and she gave the agent a shrewd look as the elevator started to move.

“So you do have my cage wired, just for video or do you get sound too?” Viper’s smirk rivaled Hill’s and the agent rolled her eyes.

“The video monitoring system is set up to make sure that you are kept track of 24 hours a day.” Viper saw the tension in Hill’s jaw and shrugged in response.

“Of course it is. That doesn’t answer my lollipop question.” Hill sighed and rolled her eyes refusing to answer.

“Fine, be that way…” Viper held her tongue until they had reached her quarters again, where Hill would remove her handcuffs.

“I’m sure the videos give you what I never did, Hill so at least you’re getting some kind of return…” Hill glared at her and left without replying as she seemed to be running late. Viper snorted and went to change out of her clothes into something more comfortable, rubbing her wrists where bruises were sure to form from having the handcuffs taken off and put on more than once thanks to the doctor’s visit.

Barnes and Rogers didn’t get back until dinner time; and as they came in both slightly damp as if they had recently finished showering, sporting some basic bandages from a recent fight, they found Viper curled up on the couch half asleep.

Rogers left Barnes at the table to set out what they had brought and walked over to Viper who had stirred only slightly when they came in, which was odd.

“Viper…” He sat on the armchair’s arm, reaching over to brush her hair from her face lightly as she stirred, he noticed she was a bit flushed and quirked a brow.

“Oh…well, at least you’re nicer than Barnes in waking me…got in a fight?” Groggily Viper sat up, rubbing her face before motioning to the sutures on his forehead.

“Just a little disagreement, so really, another Thursday; Are you hungry?” He offered her his hand to help her up, but pulled back when she opted for stretching, and standing on her own.

“Sure it was… Thursdays are hell apparently, but you know what they say…Rogers…” Viper grinned at him but didn’t finish her sentence as she tripped and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

“Easy there, Viper girl…” Rogers held her close until she seemed to catch her balance again.

“Fucking shots…like I was saying, no rest for the wicked…” She patted his hand on her waist before moving towards the table again. As she walked away he noticed the bruise peeking out from under the band of her blue panties.

“Christ, what happened to your ass, Viper?” Rogers eyebrows rose as he followed her to the table.

“I just told you, shots. Hill took me to medical to get a checkup and they decided I needed boosters and shots for who the fuck knows what, so my arms are sore and my right ass cheek. Good to know you were checking it out, Rogers.” She half smirked at him and folded her left leg under her to sit at the table without putting weight on her sore cheek.

“Jesus, it shouldn’t bruise after shots though…” He joined them at the table and opened her bottle of root beer.

“Fine, you tell Hill that or my ass, I can’t control the bruises…” She shrugged and sipped from the bottle, ignoring the looks they shared when they saw the bruises on her wrist from the handcuffs. They ate in relative silence and while Viper noticed that the two men in her company were seemingly having one of those silent conversations just with their facial expressions, she wasn’t intrigued enough to ask and mostly ignored them until she felt full.

“You have all kinds of ice cream right, Viper?” Barnes broke the silence as she wiped her mouth with a napkin, grabbing her bottle and nodding again as she stood to throw away her trash.

“Yeah, the fridge is pretty much full of ice cream and frozen treats. Why do you ask?” She washed her hands and turned back to them as they got up from the table.

“Hey, Steve will you find me a Popsicle…” Barnes took her hand and guided her over to the couch, moving the pillow she had been using to the other end.

“Not your special pillow, I see…” He smirked at her but Viper saw it was less of a tease than usual and arched a brow at him in question.

“Come on; let’s take care of that bruise…” Barnes sat on the couch and tugged her closer, and while she followed, she hesitated a moment.

“It really hurts enough Barnes, I can’t play rough with you today…” He gave her a lopsided grin and rubbed her arm gently.

“I know, just trust me on this. Get comfortable on your stomach…” He tugged her closer and she ceded, lying across his lap and pulling the pillow he had moved to her. He tugged on her panties until she lifted her hips a bit and her ass was bare. If he noticed her tense, he didn’t say anything about it.

She was in a position where she could watch Rogers come over with two popsicles in his hand, and arched a brow.

“I really don’t see how this is beneficial to me…ah!” As she was talking, resting her head on her hands, she had heard the cellophane wrapping of the popsicle Rogers handed Barnes, indicating he had opened it. But her yelp came at the sudden sensation of cold against her sore ass.

“Ice has its purposes…Just relax, Viper.” He chuckled as she squirmed but had been true to his word as he gently and methodically rubbed the wide popsicle against her bruise. The cold numbed the dull pain she had from the multiple shots endured earlier in the day; but nothing was ever just black and white with Barnes and Rogers involved. And once the popsicle started to melt enough to leave streaks on her skin, she felt him shift and lean in, licking her skin clean, in gentle enough motion that it made her murmur but not mewl.

“Turbo Rocket?” Rogers had opted for sitting on the floor, with his back to the couch next to where she rested; it was a good thing she had stopped attempting to make sense of their weird rituals.

“For a moment there I thought you were going to offer me a vibrator, Rogers…” She smirked as he rolled his eyes, wrapping her lips around the top of the popsicle he had brought for himself.

“It’s like the red, white and blue motif follows you around, Steve…” Barnes chuckled and alternated between rubbing his own popsicle on Viper’s bruise and his hand when he figured it was numb enough.

“I don’t think they make a red, white and blue vibrator, and definitely not one flavored with cherry, lemon and blue raspberry. Hey! Don’t bite the tip…” Rogers pulled the popsicle from Viper’s hold, resulting in her making a soft pop noise before smirking at him.

“You don’t like your tip bitten, duly noted…” She was close enough to him that she could smell the faint smell of the soap he had used earlier, and count the sutures covering the cut on his face.

“You’re not in a position to tease, Viper girl…try and take it easy.” The glint in Rogers’ blue eyes spoke volumes, but his words rang true and she knew she wasn’t feeling up to par to tease him much.

“Fine…a temporary truce…and I promise not to bite the tip…especially if you let me have more of the lemon part when you get to it?” Viper had no intention of admitting that she liked hearing them chuckle, that she knew the difference between their voices even if they were making that noise, much less that she enjoyed it. Instead she rested her head on her arm over the pillow, and found herself relaxing as Barnes kept his methodical numbing, rubbing, and occasional licking.

“Popsicles are definitely underrated…” Barnes chuckled and she felt him shift slightly under her; her focus was on Rogers though as he had moved and was facing her as he again fed her his popsicle.

As she locked gazes with him, she was reminded of the day she and Barnes had wrestled over her milkshake; only today she knew Barnes was watching Rogers feed her the popsicle, pressing it slowly against her lips until she parted them and slipped her tongue out to rub against the cold treat.

Rogers’ gaze shifted from her own green eyes to her lips as she suckled on the lemon part of his Turbo Rocket; he pushed it into her mouth slowly and pulled it back, repeating the action slowly and steadily. Viper was vaguely amused by this as she watched him, suckling steadily though even as she did she could feel the popsicle melt around her lips and small trails were forming at the corners of her mouth. He pulled it out of her mouth and she rewarded him another soft pop noise, licking her lips slowly to try and clean up; when he reached for her.

Rogers’ fingers grazed her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear; before he pressed the back of his fingers to her forehead.

“Viper…you’re hot.”  She had let her eyes flutter and her head leaned into his touch a moment before she smirked at him.

“I’m glad you noticed…” She let out an almost inaudible sigh as he rolled his eyes at her response.

“I mean you’re burning with a fever…” Rogers glanced at Barnes who helped her sit up, pulling her panties back into place, as he too checked her temperature.

“He’s right… on both counts mind you.  Maybe we should get you to bed…” There was a glance she missed, something in a look they shared, but she was finding it hard to focus now.

“I can’t go sleep now, especially with you two still here. It’s…early and it’s weird to just…know you’re both out here while I’m in bed…” It wasn’t a very good excuse, barely a real one really but they didn’t bring it up. Instead Barnes handed Rogers the popsicle stick in his hand and simply lifted Viper with him when he got off the couch.

“You need to rest, darling snake. We’ll keep you company, don’t worry.” She didn’t have the energy to fight him so she just let him carry her to the bed, and only shifted over when he set her down. She made quick work of her bra, slipping it off from under her shirt before getting comfortable on her pillow.

Viper didn’t even glare at Barnes when he handed her the Captain America pillow, instead she hugged it to her chest curling up slightly on her side. If she was surprised when they got in the bed with her, she didn’t show it; Barnes took her left and Rogers her right leaving her in the middle as she started to drift off to sleep.

It was four in the morning and it was Steve who woke up to the shivering body curled up against him. Groggily he rubbed his face and took in his surroundings before sitting up carefully to check why Viper felt so cold.

“Viper?” He cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb along her bottom lip; she was covered in cold sweat and her hair, her shirt, and the sheets were sticking to her.

“Bucky, get up…put your pants back on…” Steve left the bed only to flip on the light switch, the sudden light blinded him a moment but also woke up Bucky.

Viper groaned and flinched at the light bothering her closed eyes, and screwed them shut further. Steve pulled his shirt back on and slipped his shoes on as Bucky sat up and glared at him.

“What the hell…” Though groggy Bucky seemed to realize that the part of the sheets that had been around Viper were now sticking to him from how wet they were.

“Christ…” Bucky followed Steve’s example and got dressed hastily, but it was Steve who gathered Viper’s shivering but mostly limp body in his arms.

“We have to get her to the infirmary; I don’t think this has anything to do with her shots.” There was a slight growl in his tone as he spoke but Bucky didn’t take it personally as he went ahead to the elevator.

The SHIELD infirmary staff was used to the unpredictable, or rather, the idea that the unpredictable happened at SHIELD all the time, but they had to actively push away their shock when Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes burst in at 4:15 in the morning with a green haired, sallow, damp skin, half-clad limp woman; and demanded they treat her. It was Rogers who called Agent Hill to get her down to the infirmary to deal with the urgent matter as they started running tests on Viper and getting her on an IV drip.

“What the hell did your doctor inject her with earlier, Hill?” Agent Hill was not an easy woman to intimidate, she had seen far too much as part of her job in SHIELD; she was however not one to want to be on the receiving end of aggravation from either Commander Rogers or Bucky Barnes, both of whom were giving her fairly similar looks demanding an explanation of her.

“There was a slight anomaly in her blood work earlier, so the doctor gave her a dose of antibiotics to fight it; how was I supposed to know that she’d have an adverse reaction…though we don’t actually know what’s wrong with her quite yet. The test results aren’t all back.” Agent Hill crossed her arms and leaned against the conference table as the two men regarded her with slight suspicion and clear distrust of what was going on.

“What kind of anomaly? Viper was one of HYDRA’s top assassins, one time head of one of their divisions, was she carrying something she didn’t even know about?” Bucky Barnes had mastered the art of keeping most of his words devoid of emotion when he wanted to know something, it probably helped that he knew it unnerved people.

“We’re not sure. The anomaly was sent to the lab earlier today, if I had at any point thought something would happen to her to this degree I would have had her interred in the infirmary myself.” Hill was growing annoyed at the sudden interrogation from the two, but promptly shut her mouth when Steve stepped closer to her.

“Something along the lines of the antibiotics creating more harm than good, or along the lines of the semi-permanent handcuff bruises around her wrists?” There was nothing but seriousness in his face as he spoke and Hill tensed before standing up straighter, saved from having to answer right away by an approaching doctor.

“We have her temperature back down to normal, she’s receiving the IV fluids well and whatever triggered her immune system to react seems to be flushing out of her system. We have found she’s low in vitamin D and vitamin B12 and judging by the sallow appearance of her skin we would recommend more exposure to the sun as well as a diet in higher protein for a while. While we won’t be entirely sure until the lab is finished with the blood work, we suspect that something triggered a dormant virus in her system but with the added boost of antibiotics in her body, her immune system pushed into overdrive to kill it off. She’s been sedated to prevent any thrashing possible and further injury.” They thanked the doctor for his assessment and waited until he left the room before any of them spoke.

“There were rumors that Viper had been killed months ago, before SHIELD even found her hideout…but that she had been reanimated by The Hive. The physical today didn’t show any trauma to indicate that she had been killed, medically or otherwise, but…it’s still possible she had received a previous injury and The Hive was used on her to restore her. We’ll have to run more tests in the lab to be sure…the only thing we know for sure is that Viper is her own. Which either means The Hive wasn’t nearly as strong as HYDRA wanted everyone to believe, or The Hive entity that infected Viper was only a fraction of the whole, and now she’s managed to kill off the infection without giving up her life. I don’t think I’ve known anyone want to live so badly as this woman.” There was a sort of reluctant note of admiration in Hill’s voice and the two men shared a look as they moved out of the way when Hill approached the glass that separated the conference room from the examination room where Viper’s body lay hooked up to medical equipment. They stood in silence for several minutes, watching the steady, rhythmic breathing of the woman who looked fragile for once in her life surrounded by stark white hospital sheets.

“You’ll need to move her, Hill. Somewhere with windows…the sunlight will probably help restore her immune system…and ventilation.” Rogers’ voice was steady, and not nearly as cold as before.

“I’ll go get the paperwork for her transfer and be back to give you both the access codes.” With that she excused herself from their company, shoulders squared as she walked away.

Bucky shifted closer, and Steve felt a small sense of comfort flood him from his friend’s shoulder pressed close to his own.

“I’ll say one thing, I’m glad the probability is more for Viper having once been near death and not just fully reanimated from it…I’m a kinky bastard but necrophilia is too much even for me…” There was a note of seriousness under his cheeky tone that was not lost on Steve.

“Christ, Bucky. Shut up.” Even Bucky’s black humor seemed welcome, in the least it seemed a better point for both of them to focus on instead of assessing the mixed feelings the little snake seemed to be stirring in them both.

****


	6. After Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viper wakes up...but nothing is ever so easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak or write Russian, so I did use Google translate for a line from Bucky. I added what the Russian is meant to say afterwards.

Viper slept for twelve hours straight thanks to the sedatives, under close scrutiny of SHIELD’s top medical personnel, who kept Agent Hill updated constantly while denying to everyone else that she was there at all; she in turn briefed Rogers and Barnes as often as she could.

Hill was there to collect her when the medical staff finally agreed she could go, but for once didn’t say much. Not even when Viper gave her a curious look at having wrist restraints that weren’t traditional handcuffs; holding her by the upper arm Hill lead her to a different elevator than usual.

“Where are we going?” Viper felt rather weak from her bout with whatever the hell it was, and only barely resisted the desire to flinch as her arm was squeezed.

“You have new quarters.” Hill punched in the access code but didn’t say anything else until they got out again walking across an underground floor. Waiting for them by the next elevator, Viper was surprised to be relieved when she saw them.

“Agent Hill. Viper.” There was a tone of relief in Rogers’ voice as he nodded to them, and while it surprised Viper to hear it as he said her name, she did her best not to react. Her head was already in an odd state. Barnes nodded at them and went into the elevator first, before Hill motioned for her to follow.

With Rogers and Hill in the elevator and the latter putting in the code, Viper found herself relaxing slightly at feeling Barnes’ hand on the small of her back. He rubbed slow circles over the fabric of her shirt and unbeknownst to him was doing more for her than anything they had injected in her in the last forty eight hours.

A quick glance of her new quarters told Viper it was bigger, if only slightly and had windows which gave view to part of a New York skyline. She would investigate further later, as she allowed her gaze to register a living space, a nook with a table and a small kitchen; as well as a currently open door that she presumed lead to a bedroom and bathroom and a door that was closed. Hill silently moved to take off Viper’s restraints and it was not lost on her that Rogers was watching her closely.

“The lab found traces of a parasite in your body when we first ran blood tests on you.  With your shots we gave you an antibiotic in the hopes of killing it…” Hill crossed her arms as she took a step back, her gaze steady on Viper.

“Ah…the antibiotics that almost killed me, you mean?” Viper’s smirk seemed to transform her face, turning cold and withdrawn as she rested her hands on her hips and let out a mirthless chuckle.

“The Hive, made, bred, and born, if you could call it that, in HYDRA laboratories. The perfect parasites, intelligent, cunning and made to be the embodiment of everything HYDRA stands for. It’s also almost indestructible. Almost.” Viper crossed her arms and cocked a hip to the side, her gaze never leaving Hill’s as she spoke.

“Three months before my headquarters were blown up on orders of the new leaders of HYDRA; there was a meeting to discuss how to deal with Leviathan, the Hive with a host body was appointed one of the heads. When we were betrayed by the woman who took my former title, Madame Hydra, I was critically wounded, a death I would have welcomed but The Hive found me first…it merged with me, leaving its former host, or what was left to die. The results, you can imagine were difficult to stomach, even to those who were responsible for its creation as in attaching itself to me left me with parasitic prehensile tentacles coming from the top of my head. It brought me back to life and restored my injury, but could not purge me from my body to take full control. There was a break in control of HYDRA; an alliance with H.A.M.M.E.R. was made to take down the traitor, though last I checked she escaped and it was Norman Osborn who offered the surgery to restore my face and remove The Hive from me. I imagine he thought he’d gain my favor by, and I quote, “restoring the beauty” I was once denied; I do regret not killing him when I got the chance.” Viper paused only because she could see Hill’s jaw tensing, and allowed for an interruption in doing so.

“You said it’s almost indestructible, but you’ve just described a parasite willing to do anything to keep alive…” The slight arch of Hill’s eyebrow made Viper smirk further.

“Much like I would…The Hive is nearly perfect in what it is, but had it been entirely perfect there was no way to prevent it from taking over any able HYDRA member, including the Heads; we would not have been able to control it and as it is how much control anyone in HYDRA has over it is dubious in my opinion. The Hive is powerful enough to engulf a host, take them over entirely, wipe them clean and embody their body effectively becoming them without any indication otherwise…but only if the host’s body or mind is weak. The first host was diabetic if I’m not mistaken, but while The Hive was part of him, so were the parasites. It brought me back from death because I was so close to dying in the first place; I wasn’t fighting to stay alive when it found me. When they blew up my headquarters, they had planted more of The Hive inside; I know this because I came across the reanimated corpse of one of my own in the wreckage before you found me, Hill. It wanted me back…so I introduced it to the flames. If you have any part of The Hive parasite that had been in me in your laboratories Hill, I suggest you let the scientist know not to so much as sneeze next to it…or they will be marked to be taken over by The Hive; and you will find yourself with such a perfect mole within your organization that HYDRA will be at your door before you can even think about it.” There was nothing but hatred in her tone, and none of the present had ever seen Viper direct such hatred to the organization that she had been head of for so long.

“What would your recommendation be?” It was Barnes who broke the silence.

“Incinerate it, The Hive’s only weakness outside of needing a weak enough host to take over is heat; intense heat kills it off especially outside of a host body, so let it burn.” In the tilt of her chin, Viper made it clear that she had nothing else to say and Hill decided there was no more need for her to stay, as her priority now became SHIELD laboratories.

Viper let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding with Hill’s departure; but steadied her gaze and squared her shoulders to face Barnes and Rogers who clearly meant to stay with her.

“Did you two convince her to upgrade my cage?” She fought against the tiredness she knew was starting to creep into her body.

“Do you have a problem with your new quarters, Viper?” Rogers crossed his arms and stared her down, his muscles tensed slightly and Viper had to purposely look back at his face before her mind went down a different track.

“Call it what you’d like Rogers, a cage is a cage; and I may be many things, but stupid is not one of them. Hill probably couldn’t care less if I survived the rest of my days unless I have something useful to give her. So keeping me alive is only necessary for as long as I have information to give her, even if I’m to be yours and Barnes’ play toy in the meantime; though I suppose that buys me more time as well. That’s it isn’t it? Let’s cut the bullshit, and call things as they are. I don’t have a problem accepting parameters…I’ve been lied to, and manipulated enough to last me several lifetimes…So tell me what you two want from me, at least then it’s a slightly freer choice on my behalf.” She clenched her hands as she stood there facing them, she tried not to think too much into the fleeting emotions that showed in Rogers’ eyes, Barnes had only raised his eyebrows just slightly, more than likely studying her as she studied them, though she was aware that was Barnes falling back into the Winter Soldier training.

“You always have a choice Viper, have we not made that clear enough? We can’t give you the freedom HYDRA took from you so long ago, but we can give you the freedom of your person and respect it.” His tone was clear but Viper could tell that Rogers wasn’t buying it entirely, he knew her enough to know she might not like being manipulated, but would have no problem manipulating them if she could to get what she wanted. She suspected though, that they weren’t taking much of what she said to heart, she hadn’t been able to keep the anger out of her tone, or the simple fact that it was not directed at them.

“A respectable whore and fuck toy; how generously kind of you…” Viper wanted to keep her anger in check, but was finding it hard to do…having to recall The Hive and all that HYDRA had taken from her caused her to seethe.

“Viper…” Barnes had taken a step towards her, and she replied with a glare, her hands balling into fists as her nails cut half-moons into her palms. 

“No…don’t you get it? They took EVERYTHING FROM ME. EVERY, SINGLE, THING! Do you know how I became Viper?! They found us, orphans, HYDRA took us in, trained us, twelve girls to each of the eight great houses of HYDRA…and only the most ambitious, determined, ruthless, would survive….only she would become the Viper, killing for the title…and the cost was just everything. Married to a man I hated, betraying the one I loved only for him to betray me in turn. And when I thought I was free, when Death came for me in the form of an attempted murder at the hands of another betrayal to the organization I poured everything into, sweat, tears, and blood; and I willingly went to its embrace I was pulled back from it…ripped from the only thing I held sacred anymore, Death because HYDRA wouldn’t let me go…what did I sacrifice so much for…?” Viper refused to weep, and the tears that stung her eyes and escaped while she yelled; only to hear her voice crack before attempting to go back normal were hot and angry. They flooded her with shame that fueled her anger further and she struck out at Barnes who was closest.

If he was caught off guard it was only momentarily and it was clear that she was no physical match for Bucky Barnes; but it didn’t matter to her. She punched, kicked, and tried using his strength against him. This was nothing like when she and Barnes play wrestled, she was not holding back though she was also not aiming for permanent injuries to him, she didn’t have the strength. Barnes countered her attacks, but mostly just let her wear herself out on him; granted if he had been given an option he would have preferred she take a different course of getting her anger out.

It wasn’t until she had been reduced to just hitting her balled up fists against his chest, gasping for breath through choked back tears that either of them spoke, calling her name.

“Don’t…just…don’t…” She shook her head and took a step away from Barnes, who loosened his hold on her arms; sinking down to the floor she wrapped her arms around her torso and clenched her eyes shut. They squatted next to her, Barnes’ knees were in her line of sight if she opened her eyes, and she could feel Rogers rubbing her back soothingly…they weren’t afraid of her anger, this was a fact that registered in the back of her mind, they had all the physical advantage they would ever need to stop her…if she actually attempted to hurt them. They seemed concerned, worried about her and she didn’t understand it. She had spent so many years trying to kill them both as part of HYDRA, how could they put that aside, how far had she fallen?

“They didn’t break you Viper…you outwitted them, you fought back The Hive, the only real way they could have broken you. You’re your own…” Rogers’ voice was steady, and seemed to coil its way around her psyche.

“I just want them to burn…every, last, one of them.” Viper’s words were soft but as she sat up looking from Rogers to Barnes, she was surprised not to see judgment from them for her words.

“O, oni osveshchayut nebo v odin prekrasnyy den' , dorogaya zmeya…” [“Oh, they’ll light up the sky one day, darling snake…”] She didn’t answer Barnes or indicate that she understood him; instead rubbing her face furiously as she didn’t like the fact they had seen her crying at all.

“Come on, Viper girl…I know what you need.” Before she could answer, let alone argue, Rogers picked her up and headed for the bedroom; walking past the bed he walked into the bathroom with her. Setting her down on the cool tile floor next to a large standalone bathtub…

“A bath?” Viper ran a hand through her faded green hair, the roots had started to grow in, black as onyx.

“Always helps me.” Rogers shrugged and rolled his eyes as she smirked at him, not being helped by Barnes who had brought up the rear and was leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.

“Granted he’s more the bubble bath type, Viper…” Barnes shit eating grin made her laugh, even as she moved to turn the faucets and started to strip. Pulling off the shirt and sports bra she had been given in the infirmary by Hill.

“Right…we should probably go…Bucky.” Rogers had started to turn away when she pulled off her bra; though he glanced back in time to get a full view of her as she turned to them.

“Speak for yourself, she’s not told us to leave yet and this is a lovely view.” Barnes winked at Viper and grinned.

“Flatterer…I’d like a bath on my own…so get out Barnes…” She threw her shirt at him and he sighed dramatically but left the room.

“Rogers…” he stopped at the door when she called his name, but Viper couldn’t find the words to say, he seemed to understand her hesitation and just offered her a half smile.

“Enjoy your bath, Viper girl…we’ll be in the living room when you’re done.” He closed the bathroom door behind him and headed back to the living room, dropping his weight onto the couch next to Bucky.

“…You think we’re in over our heads yet?” Bucky had turned on the television, and found an old movie they could watch though he wasn’t paying it much attention as he glanced at Steve.

“I don’t know…she’s always been a master manipulator, but if she’s just aiming to stay alive, which I can’t blame her for…well as long as it doesn’t get us or anyone innocent hurt I don’t see the harm? I’ve never actually seen Viper as human as I have in the last few weeks...” Steve shifted until he was more comfortable, pulling the Captain America pillow from behind him and giving Bucky a look.

“And if we can all scratch each other’s itches all the better, right?” There was a pause as Bucky tilted his head in thought before adding.

“She’s scared though, I don’t think she’s ever been scared of anything like she seems to be of The Hive. Scared and angry…” Bucky scooted over a seat, for when Viper would come join them.

“Who could blame her…?” Steve ran a hand through his hair slowly, his brow furrowing in thought.

“If HYDRA made Viper…what are we going to be left with when she’s really free of them?” Bucky shrugged in reply, picking up the remote and deciding to flip through the channels.

Viper decided she should join them after soaking away as much embarrassment and shame as she could in the hot water, in other words she didn’t get out of the tub until the water had gone cold. She found clothes in the standing dresser and pulled on a pair of terry cloth shorts as she couldn’t find her panties before getting cold and a long sleeved shirt that insisted on slipping off her right shoulder.

“Is it just me or is this a big mint on this shirt?” She tugged the fabric of the shirt away from her slightly as she tried to examine the design on the front.

“Pity it’s not a tootsie pop shirt…” Barnes turned his attention to her and smirked, as he watched her pick her legs up as she stepped over Rogers’ outstretched legs.

“Isn’t that a kind of lollipop?” Viper folded herself into the seat between the two, fairly poised and clearly not in the mood to discuss anything more of what had happened today.

“Yes, yes it is. With the slogan how many licks does it take to get to the center…?” Barnes shifted so that his shoulder was pressed to hers gently; she preferred the overtly sexual tones to most anything else and smirked back.

“Is that so…?” Viper shifted and made sure she kept the same distance from both of them, but that just meant she was touching them both since Barnes was insisting on his thigh touching hers where possible, in addition to his shoulder.

“It honestly is one of their campaign slogans…here.” Rogers held out two colorfully wrapped lollipops and on closer inspection Viper saw they were the aforementioned tootsie pops. She let out a laugh and took the cherry flavored one.

“So, how many licks does it take Viper?” Barnes glanced from her lips as she started suckling on the lollipop to her lap and she only shrugged in reply.

“Someone will have to keep count I imagine…” Viper wasn’t unnerved by the mischievous look Barnes gave her as they all settled in to watch Casablanca. They only made it halfway through the movie before Barnes’ hand had found its way to Viper’s lap, running his fingers along her inner thighs brought Viper’s attention to slight rough fabric. She hadn’t been paying attention before, but Barnes was wearing fingerless gloves and instantly her mind made went back to the last time he touched her, and the last time she touched herself. The movie wasn’t keeping his attention anymore, especially since he had been impatient to finish his lollipop and had been the first to bite into the candy shell, he flicked the stick onto the coffee table, earning him a glare from Rogers.

With some maneuvering Viper ended up with her head on Rogers’ lap, biting onto her lollipop as she lifted her hips for Barnes to pull her shorts off.

“Oh...skipped the panties have we?” Viper rolled her eyes and squirmed as he groped and pinched her ass a moment, getting more comfortable on the longer couch as he let her stretch her legs and spread them gently.

“…What the fuck…Viper, isn’t your hair dyed?” Barnes smirked, and rubbed her inner thighs slowly.

“Yes? I haven’t dyed it in the months I’ve been here though…why?” Viper had pulled her lollipop out of her mouth to answer the curious question.

“Darling snake, I will not eat anything this particular shade of faded green…” Barnes was teasing her, even as he leaned in and nipped the soft skin of her inner thighs, making her squirm against the couch.

“Well at least she had the mind to match the carpet with the drapes?” Rogers chuckled as he ran his fingers through Viper’s two tone hair.

“In my defense I did keep it much tidier…also are we really discussing the state of my pubic hair while you’re holding my thighs open on a couch with your best friend as my pillow?” The surrealness of the situation was hitting Viper as slightly amusing, though leaving her in a state of need she didn’t want to prolong.

“Try to refrain from humping him while we get this sorted. I think you’re in for a little clean up. Razors in the bathroom, right?” Both Viper and Rogers stared at Barnes as he arched a brow at them in question.

"If you hadn't figured, no one is handing me a damn razor Bucky Boy." Viper rolled her eyes, missing the amused look the men shared at her new nickname for Bucky.

"Wait, how are you shaving your legs then? They're smooth…” Bucky’s brow furrowed as he ran his fingerless gloved hands along her legs slowly, enjoying how she squirmed and her skin got goose bumps in the wake of his touch.

"Hair removal cream is provided…" Viper shrugged and shifted slightly, her right arm coming to rest across her stomach, glancing at Rogers who was half watching the movie while playing with her hair.

"....And you haven't used that here why?" The look of slight confusion on Bucky’s face was amusing to Viper though she only rolled her eyes, playing with her lollipop.

"Tell me Bucky boy, who the fuck was I planning to show off to prior to our little arrangement?” she wondered if he was planning on leaving her in need as he didn’t seem to be doing much other than rubbing her legs slowly.

"Right, where is it?" Bucky ducked his head a bit as Viper, who had grown a bit bored, rested her right heel on his shoulder.

"You know that takes ten minutes of it just sitting there to work...and then there's the removal part, and washing it all off..." There was a bit of a smirking smile tugging on her now sticky, cherry flavored lips at the incredulous look Bucky was giving her.

"....A razor really would be easier…" His reply was half mumbled as he had repositioned himself, and suddenly buried his fingers in her with a smirk, as he watched her arch her back off the couch a bit with a strangled moan.

Viper felt the sudden intrusion of Bucky’s fingers in her, the contrast between his warm and slightly calloused fingers and the rougher fabric of his fingerless gloves, and her body seemed to tense from top to bottom. Raising her hips, she rolled them and pushed against his fingers eagerly; it hadn’t taken her long to get to the point of arousal where she was dripping in anticipation and need. The truth was that she was feeling the effects of not only feeling the new sensation of fingerless gloved fingers in her, but also having Rogers in her sight as she writhed; he hadn’t pushed her off his lap or moved in fact the only thing he had done was tugged the almost gone lollipop from her mouth.

He glanced down at her his lips twitching into an amused smirk, and while she was further focusing on the rhythm of Bucky’s fingerless glove clad fingers in and out of her she could feel him tense and twitch since her head was on his lap still.

"You two are fighting like a weird married couple…" He glanced over at Bucky with that same smirk, as Viper moved her right hand from her stomach to scratch at the back of the couch, grabbing onto Rogers’ shirt sleeve in the process.

"Feel free to argue with your husband all you'd like, Stars and Stripes…" Her words were laced with moans as Bucky pressed his thumb against her clit and rubbed in slow circles, a drastic contrast to how he was moving his fingers in her, but she forced herself to focus on Rogers’ face as he turned his attention to her.

"You're not as witty suddenly, Viper girl…" She felt Rogers’ fingertips rubbing her scalp, and she almost mewled, instead letting out a soft moaned string of curses before answering him.

"You try being witty with two fingers in your cunt, and get back to me Captain…” She smirked up at him momentarily as he tugged on her hair slightly, causing her to tilt her chin up, and arch her body slightly.

“I’m afraid I don’t have a cunt for that purpose Viper, but we’ll see if your wit always flees you when someone is playing with yours, when my turn comes around…” She almost didn’t catch what he was saying, as the moment she had replied, Bucky had increased his attention on her lower body, bringing his mouth to her inner thigh and biting before clearly working on leaving a hickey there.

It didn’t take them long to push her to cum for them, Rogers wrapped an arm around her to keep her from bucking off the couch and kicking Bucky in the head in the process; it was through a soft haze of lingering pleasure that she watched Rogers lick Bucky’s fingers clean of the sticky mess she had made.

“Maybe you two aren’t such a bad place for me to be…” Her voice was a soft moan as she felt Bucky’s fingers tease her again, for another taste. Rogers’ right hand came to rest on her stomach, tracing slow circles against the fabric and eventually lulling her into a gentle sleep.

 


	7. Sacrilegious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets what he wants...and so does Viper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get kinky and dirty.

“Fuck…” Viper’s half asleep mumble broke the quiet of the darkened room. It was followed by the rustling of sheets as one of her companions sat up in the bed with a yawned chuckle.

“Sorry darling snake; go back to sleep.” Bucky stretched and got out of bed, pulling his pants on in the dark while slowly growing more amused as he watched Viper retreat into the sheets further trying to hide from the cold.

“Jerk…you let the cold in…” She tried wrapping herself up further with the sheets he had vacated, and as Bucky pulled on his shirt he let out another chuckle. All of Viper’s moving on the bed had woken Steve enough for him to roll over, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

“Viper girl…go back to sleep and stop thrashing…” Rogers’ voice was thick with sleep even as he mumbled mostly into her hair.  In pulling her close, he crooked his legs enough to fit against hers, letting his hand rest just over her belly button, the sheets snug around them.

If it hadn’t been for the immediate rise in temperature he provided, Viper probably would have told him to shove off; instead she shifted slightly until her back was against his chest, mumbling a mostly incoherent reply.

“I’m tempted to get back in bed and join the cuddle fest…” Bucky smirked as he sat on the edge of the bed to pull on his shoes, only to feel the soft thud of a foot through copious sheets against his ass.

“No need to be rude, darling snake…” He chuckled again but this time was met with a pillow against the back of his head, turning he realized it was Steve who was getting comfortable again.

“Bucky, some of us are trying to sleep. Shut up and don’t slam the door on your way out.” Steve’s words were laced with a light growl of annoyance, as he was losing patience with Bucky.

“Fine, fine…I’ll be back later.” Bucky smirked and they hear him go into the bathroom before there was relative quiet in the room again.

“Where is Bucky boy off to so early, Rogers?” Viper shifted until she was comfortable again, pushing the sheets down to her waist, as with the added body warmth she didn’t feel the need for full coverage. She felt the stubble on his chin on the back of her shoulder as they relaxed again.

“Only God knows, he better bring back the newspaper though…” The last half of his sentence was louder as Bucky left the bathroom on his way towards the exit.

“Noted; enjoy the cuddles.” They heard the ding of the elevator and then the rhythmic sounds of their breathing was the only sound distinguishable from the muted ticks of the clock in the living space beyond the bedroom.

Viper was starting to drift into a light sleep when she felt his fingers tracing slow circles against her stomach, over the fabric of her shirt. His touch was light, and slowly their breathing seemed to settle into rhythm.

“Aren’t you afraid of being in the same bed with a woman as notorious as me…Captain?” Viper’s words were soft but curious, her body language relaxed as she was comfortable in his embrace for the time being.

“If I recall correctly, said notorious woman whose bed I am sharing at the moment once told me she weighed one hundred and forty pounds and I could easily pick her up and throw her if need be…but more importantly she is also cold while I am practically a portable heater…” The tone of his words matched hers, and as he mumbled into her hair, she shifted so his mouth was suddenly pressed to the nape of her neck, causing her to tense a moment before she forcibly relaxed.

“Are you not afraid of me, Viper girl…under it all don’t I unnerve you just a bit? Like the cat playing with a snake, and neither ever knows when the other might strike, or if they will at all…but isn’t that why they keep playing? For so long that neither can remember who they are one day, and where one stops and the other starts…” The way his hand splayed against her stomach, the way his fingers just barely traced the pattern of her shirt against her skin, made her think that he was gauging her reaction, her heartbeat through her skin…and when she tightened at his words; he smirked against the nape of her neck.

“You don’t scare me…Rogers.” She shifted, one leg rubbing against the other and in part his since he was curled up to her, and for a moment she wondered if this cocoon, and the warmth he was emanating in their little sheet burrito was not unlike how people felt when they were protected and cared for; a thought she would chalk up to being groggy from Bucky waking them up so early.

“I wasn’t attempting to, Viper girl…go back to sleep. He’ll be back soon enough and you know Bucky won’t resist waking us if he can.” Her eyes flew open as she realized in her tired brain how true his words were, and she glanced back at him, his eyes were closed and she felt her brow furrow a moment before she settled back into her pillow and sought a few more hours of sleep.

When she opened her green eyes again, Viper was on her back and the only person in her bed. Letting out a yawn, she stretched and arched her back off the bed slowly.

“Did you take dance?” The question came from the open doorway to the bathroom and as she sat up slowly, stretching she focused on a towel clad Steve Rogers, slightly damp from his shower. It took her several moments before she remembered he had asked her a question.

“No…there was never any time for that sort of thing…a lot of fight training though, and in more recent years, yoga…?” She pushed the sheets down around her waist, watching how a particular drop of water had clung to his neck and was now working its way down his chest and licked her lips suddenly thirsty.

“Ah…” Rogers seemed amused with her, but didn’t say anything about her openly admiring him while sitting fairly disheveled in the middle of her bed; her hair was messy and her shirt stretched revealing her left shoulder and a good portion of her clavicle, she had freckles there. Her face had that just woken swell to it, and she kept licking her lips without really being aware of doing it. He watched as she scooted slowly closer to the bottom edge of the bed, and how the fingers of her right hand cut through her faded green and black hair before sliding across her cheek to rest on her pouty lips.

Viper wasn’t fully awake; or rather she was in that just woken stage of being entirely conscious where she didn’t feel entirely part of her own body. She was just filled with this increasing desire to touch him…to trace her tongue against his skin and meet that droplet of water working its way down to the towel slung around his hips haphazardly. She started to reach out to him with her left hand, almost timidly when they heard the accompanying ding of the elevator, the dull thud of boots and the loud clear voice of their missing companion.

“Rise and shine! Daddy got bagels and toppings.” Bucky’s voice broke through her foggy thoughts and she met Rogers’ blue eyes.

“You better have remembered my newspaper!” the tension in Rogers’ jaw was not lost on Viper and she grumbled slightly as she untangled herself from the sheets while he moved to get dressed.

“Oh calm yourself Susie Q; I got the Times for you.” Bucky’s voice filled the area despite him physically still being in the kitchen.

“Ugh, fucking timing…I’m going to shower.” Viper stood and stretched by the foot of the bed, ignoring Rogers’ chuckle.

“Enjoy your shower, Viper girl.” She spared him a glance and let out a strangled moan at getting a clear view of his backside as he dropped his towel and pulled on a pair of boxers.

By the time she was done and dressed, in a shirt and a pair of boy short cut underwear; she came into the living area to find the two in the middle of one of those discussions that stops almost too abruptly to be normal.  The only thing she caught was Rogers telling Bucky, “It’s your idea, you tell her.”

“Tell me what?” She arched a brow at them and moved over to the table, opting for forgoing the bagels and instead grabbing some yogurt from the fridge before perching on the arm of Rogers’ armchair to eat it.

“Are you snubbing my bagels?” Bucky pointed back at the plate on the table.

“Did you make those bagels? And stop trying to change the subject Bucky boy.” She pointed her spoon at him as she spoke, glancing back at Rogers who chuckled as he folded his newspaper to read an article.

“No, but I picked them out special? Better than a bouquet of flowers, the bagels are edible at least.” Bucky shrugged at her, and smirked watching as she played with her spoon.

“I wouldn’t be able to compare them, I’ve never gotten flowers; but I’ll have a bagel later. I was just in the mood for something fruity and light. And that still doesn’t answer the question.” She finished off her yogurt and set the empty cup down on the coffee table to turn her attention on Bucky.

“Bucky brought you something…” There was a tone in Rogers’ voice that she missed as she glanced between the two and arched a brow in question at Bucky.

“You brought me something?” Viper’s question was followed by the rustle of fabric as Bucky pulled a can from one of his cargo pockets. Throwing it gently in her direction caught her off-guard and she yelped before half catching it against her chest.

“Easy there, darling snake.” Bucky chuckled in amusement at her, still digging in his pockets as she examined the can.

“You brought me a can of shaving cream; you then proceeded to hit me in the boob with…what am I meant to do with this?” Viper held the can in one hand and rubbed her poor offended boob with the other.

“I’d be happy to soothe your boob; it wasn’t my intention to hit it with a can. And that goes with these, which per SHIELD regulations I’m not allowed to give you…so…” In his hand Bucky held a pack of razors, and grinned the entire time he spoke.

“Wait…are you telling me you got up at an ungodly hour, disrupted our sleep, had bad timing on your return and all for a pack of razors?” Viper was more curious than incredulous as she stared at him.

“Yes, what do you mean bad timing though…?” Bucky inclined his head towards her, glancing at Steve who had given up on his newspaper.

“Don’t try to figure out his logic, Viper. The idea has been sitting in his head since last night when we were on the couch…” Rogers rested his right arm across her lap and took the can from her hands gently.

“So this is all because you want to shave me?” Viper’s brow furrowed as she looked back at Bucky.

“Well, it’s because I would like to bury my face between your legs and recite a few Hail Mary’s actually…and since the dyed hair is growing out…” His grin never faltered though he shrugged instead of finishing the sentence.

“…You have a steady hand though? I don’t want anything sharp near my bits if your hand is going to shake…” Viper pursed her lips and motioned from Bucky to her lap.

“Do you know how steady a bionic arm is?” Bucky arched a brow and pointed at his arm as if to prove his point.

“I’m flattered and yet…” Viper stood and picked up her empty yogurt cup to throw it away.

“Come on Viper, you told us you used to have it trimmed, so you’ve shaved it before…it’s not that different. Hell you can just lay back and not have to do the work.” Bucky knew Viper would weigh the pros and cons of the situation, and she seemed to be thinking it over as she walked back and paused next to Steve’s chair.

“Where are we even going to do this? I usually shave in the shower…” She crossed her arms and watched them, not entirely convinced yet.

“We can do it on the bed, you showered not that long ago so I’m sure it’ll be fine, we can put down a towel and clean you up with a washcloth after…” Viper weighed her options, because to be entirely fair, she missed having everything nice and tidy.

Tentatively she agreed, and found herself lying on her back, her head resting on Rogers’ lap with his legs to either side of her body while Barnes fixed the towel under her ass and tugged her panties off.  He lathered her up with shaving cream carefully after she spread her legs, but the cool sensation wasn’t helping her nerves and she tensed and squirmed especially when he pulled the new razor out.

"Damnit Barnes, I changed my mind get that thing away from me." Viper moved a foot to his chest to try and keep him from getting closer; worried about having a cut in such an intimate area.

"No, you need a cleanup. You said so yourself." Gently Barnes moved her foot back to the edge of the bed as he knelt on the floor so he was steady.

"Then give me the fucking thing and I'll do it myself." Viper let out a low growl and held a hand out to him, as Rogers shifted and was holding her other arm, while using his legs to keep her otherwise steady.

"Uh...I'm horny, not stupid, Viper. Just relax…Steve’s got a good hold on you too.” Bucky had pulled his hair back so it wouldn't be in his way during his task.

"Fucking hell, Rogers stop helping him" Viper's words were half growled out as Rogers got a better hold of her arms, keeping the top half of her body from moving.

"You know, if you don't squirm and buck you don't have to worry about cutting." Rogers' tone was firm but gentle as he glanced down at her.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have wonder boy over there with a razor near your crotch." Viper squirmed despite the fact that Bucky wasn't getting any closer to her.

"Viper, if you don't behave I'll just get the wax Agent Hill gave me." There was a sigh that accompanied Bucky's words.

"What?" Almost instantly she stopped moving as she stared incredulously at Bucky.

"Wax, it comes in a little tub and she said you slather it on, rub the tape thing on it and pull it off...." he shrugged but Viper's narrowed eyes told him she was having none of it.

"Not a chance in hell, Barnes." She had tensed at the mere mention but stopped moving so Bucky made sure she hadn't rubbed the shaving cream off before he meticulously started shaving her.

"Not into wax play?" Rogers' grip was steady but since she stopped fighting back he found he could move his hands and had started to rub the top of her stomach in slow motions from side to side.

"Oh, the kind of waxing Hill recommended is more apt for fucking torture, Rogers. There is nothing sexy about wax at any temperature being slathered on fairly thickly, just to have a strip of paper top it off with the sole intent of then ripping the hair out of you, and you know a bit of skin if you're not too careful..." Viper’s breathing was a bit quick but she was focusing on Rogers’ face instead of the sensation of blades removing the shaving cream and hair from her skin.

“Christ… what made you endure that?” Viper was studying all the subtle lines that appeared on Rogers’ face when he spoke, how his eyebrow rose with his inquiry.

“I haven’t actually, but I have seen people do it…it looks horrid.” There was amusement in Rogers’ blue eyes and Viper tensed slightly, wondering if maybe she shouldn’t have admitted that. She was trying to ignore Bucky’s razor meticulously working its way to clear her bikini area, and with a gentle nudge for her to spread her legs further he worked the razor carefully to clear her labia of hair once he cleaned the razor.

“Hm, might not be so bad, you wouldn’t know unless you’ve tried…” Viper noticed the tone of Rogers’ voice was deceptively calm, and soothing; and as her breath hitched he moved his hands from the top of her stomach to cup her breasts gently over her shirt.

He was giving her something to focus on other than the razor slowly gliding across her skin, so Viper did her best not to arch into his touch, trying to match her breathing to his slow caress. She let her eyes flutter shut in the hopes that it would be easier to focus on his fingers digging slightly into the curve of her skin, her shirt was thin enough that she felt the heat from his hands, and had a moment to contemplate how her nipples slowly puckered to his touch before he started to run a finger slowly around them.

“See, things are so much easier done when you’re a good girl, Viper…” It was Bucky’s voice that brought her out of her thoughts, her eyes opening quickly as she glanced from Rogers, whose hands hadn’t stilled, down to Bucky perched between her legs wiping the remnants of shaving cream from her skin. She stared at him a moment before hissing out a growl for his choice of words, her instinct was to kick him but he grabbed hold of her ankles and leveled a glare at her.

“Let’s not break the streak of playing nice, darling snake or you’ll have to be punished…” There was a glint in his eyes as he spoke and for a moment Viper wondered if they had been given access to her porn history and then wondered if she had even remembered to clear the laptop’s history when they started spending time with her.

“…Right…can I get up now?” Viper tested Rogers’ hold on her, but he let her sit up and Bucky let go of her ankles when it was clear she wasn’t attempting to kick him anymore.  Viper moved out of the way of the towel Bucky had put down on the bed, and slipped off the bed to head for the mirror in the bathroom.

She had to admit Bucky’s handiwork was neat, and as she let her fingers run across the freshly shaved skin, she was grateful he had a steady hand. He watched him come into the bathroom and pour out the bowl of water he had used to keep the razor clean in the reflection of the mirror…why hadn’t she noticed he had taken off his shirt before? She watched as he finished what he was doing in the sink, and dried his hands; judging by the way the corners of his mouth twitched he was aware she was watching him.

“I told you I’d do a good job, darling snake…” His voice was laced with a chuckle as he watched her reflection in the mirror above the sink. They were the same height, though Barnes looked more imposing than she did especially with the light glinting off his bionic arm.

When she had moved she wasn’t entirely sure but it didn’t matter, this was just another part of the game, and she had already decided she would enjoy every bit of she could. Her hand grazed his right arm, her fingers slowly traveling up his arm to his shoulder before continuing across his back; she crossed behind him and ran her fingers from his skin to where the bionic arm connected at the shoulder. Their eyes met in the mirror and she inclined her head to the left in silent question before pulling her hand away and heading back to the bedroom.

He playfully tackled her to the bed, next to Rogers who had taken off his shirt and was lounging on the bed when the mass that was Viper and Bucky landed on the mattress next to him.

“Barnes!” Viper’s yelp came from Bucky sinking his teeth into her ass for a light bite, and she scrambled towards Rogers instinctively.

“I couldn’t help it, but let me make amends by offering some Hail Marys for my transgressions…” He had moved to flip her over but found he didn’t need to as Viper promptly sat to avoid him biting her ass again.

“And here I thought only us baddies were known to be so sacrilegious, Bucky boy…” Viper let out a laugh as Rogers wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her between his legs to rest, rubbing his chin against her neck.

“Who ever said I was a good guy?” Bucky dragged his nails along her outer thighs and got comfortable between her legs; winking up at her as he took one long dragged out lick against her slit.

“I, ah…Christ…” Viper had lost her train of thought as she felt Bucky press closer to her, using his fingers to spread her open and taking his time to rub his tongue along her folds, his gentleness was unexpected but it was when he nipped at her that she bucked.

“Did you learn those lessons well?” Rogers’ voice was half whispered against her ear, and he nipped the lobe lightly as his hands slipped under her shirt to play with her breasts.

“I never believed in doctrine, save for the old god I was once loyal to…that was broken long ago, though…” She let out a soft moaning whimper as Rogers tugged on her nipples at the same time that Bucky nipped at her clit; her body tensed and she squirmed receiving a growl from Bucky for her actions.

Bucky pulled back from her and pushed the back of her thighs until she lifted them, resting them on his shoulders before he lowered his head again. This time Viper’s soft moaning sigh was almost lost as Bucky was true to his word; and started reciting Hail Mary’s while working his tongue deeper into her.

Viper tilted her head back, resting it on Rogers’ shoulder her eyes widening slightly at the sensation of vibrating words and swirling tongue. He had her dripping in arousal and need, and her hips rocked slowly to grind against his tongue eagerly.

“Maybe, we should think of taking up your education in such matters again…” Rogers’ hands hadn’t stilled, and were busy groping and tugging on her nipples harshly. He was lavishing attention on her neck, nipping at her skin and tonguing over his bites at random but it was his words that caused her to arch her back and roll her hips to grind further against Bucky’s tongue.

“I think…it might…be…Jesus—“Viper wasn’t sure if it was Rogers twisting her nipples or Bucky tugging on her clit with his teeth lightly but the sudden jolt of pleasure caused her to forget her words and her toes to curl. She reached for Bucky, tangling a hand in his hair with a tight grip which caused him to growl against her, the vibrations sending shivers through her body.

“Pretty sure Bucky is not the second coming…and doubt he’s made you had a first yet…” Rogers chuckled as Bucky moved an arm enough to flip him off, lapping steadily at Viper to make her moan louder.

“Fuck…no; might be too late for me…” Viper tugged hard on Bucky’s hair and was rewarded with a slap to the thigh, which made her let go of his hair entirely. Rogers grabbed her hand and brought it up to his shoulder, she scratched at his neck but his hair was too short to tug on properly from that angle so she didn’t try. Closing her eyes she felt her toes curl, her muscles tense and her body tighten on the verge of an orgasm.

“Oh we can teach you so many tricks, Viper girl…” He had said more, Viper was sure but she hadn’t heard; Bucky had one hand on her inner thigh and the other on her hip as he pinned her down but she still arched up, bucking and thrashing as much as she could with them holding her down.

The pleasure that coursed through her body should have left her somewhat sated, she had left a damp spot on the sheets under her and Bucky though chuckling had found himself with a sticky face. She was panting softly and managed to squirm a bit to break out of Rogers hold when Bucky crawled closer to them, and Viper found it impossible to hold back a moan when she watched Rogers run his tongue along Bucky’s jaw slowly.

“Christ...” She was between them and needed to get out of the way, leaning a bit forward she bit Bucky’s shoulder and reached for his boxers making it clear she wanted them off; her squirming made her rub back against Rogers who scratched across her stomach.

“I shouldn’t be the only here with my bottom out…” Bucky had growled at her for the bite but he pulled back from them, Rogers following him to get off the bed and get their boxers off. Viper had meant to get them back in bed but should have known better...she scooted to the edge of the bed and reached for them. Rubbing their thighs gently before wrapping a hand around each of them, she could feel the slight throbbing of their heartbeats in their cocks and had to bite back a moan as she noticed they were both uncut; she couldn’t touch her fingers together when she did and felt herself squirm with the mere information as she stroked them slowly.  

“Christ…” It wasn’t until Viper leaned in and flicked her tongue across the head of Rogers’ cock first that there was any other sound in the room other than quick breathing and slight moans. She repeated the action with Bucky and couldn’t help but smirk when she felt him shiver just slightly.

“The wonders of being ambidextrous…” Her voice was coy as she smirked up at them and adjusted herself to a more comfortable position on the edge of the bed. She kept her strokes steady, taking turns in rubbing her thumb in slow circles around the crown before squeezing just slightly and increasing her pace. Any time she leaned in and licked across the very tip she could feel their bodies tense, even if it was on the other; anticipation and need growing in the room as she lingered more and more with her tongue until she had licked every inch of them both without ever putting them in her mouth.

Bucky had pulled off the hair tie he had used and fairly messily pulled Viper’s hair out of her face when she lavished him with her tongue’s attention, as a thank you Viper pressed her lips to his glands and teased him with the tip of her tongue. She repeated the action on Rogers, an act that amused them as she was attempting to be fair.

“On your back, Viper girl…” Rogers’ voice was husky and thick as he shifted, his muscles tensing while she pulled away to replace her hand with his own; but more importantly it left no room for her to argue. Bucky grunted her name as he too replaced her hand with his own and Viper moved back on the bed.

“Head…here…” Bucky motioned to the corner of the bed and Viper obliged, lying down diagonally after pulling her shirt off the rest of the way. Though she knew what was about to happen she still found herself tensing as her chest and stomach were bespattered with cum; part of her brain scolded her for allowing such a depraved, demeaning action to be taken against her but the part of her that Barnes and Rogers seemed to have realized no one ever had bothered with, couldn’t have wanted anything more. She writhed while they tried to cover her chest and stomach with their seed, and found herself pleased with the results. Feeling the slightly viscous fluid splatter against her skin, and pool at her navel, between her breasts and trail slowly from her nipples; she hated it but didn’t and was at that point of acceptance that she didn’t care if they were starting to undo her.  

She felt the bed sink next to her and watched amused as Rogers sat breathing quickly to her left, and Barnes to the right; they let out a chuckle each trying to claim he had covered her more. Running his fingers from her navel to the cleft between her breasts, Rogers scooped up a mixture of cum and offered it to her, mildly surprised when she wrapped her lips around his fingers and sucked them clean. He and Bucky repeated the action until they had cleaned most of her off, wherein she mumbled she needed a nap after a quick rinse.

“Well…the doctor did mention you could use more protein in your diet…” Viper let out a laugh at Bucky’s statement on her way to the bathroom to use the retractable shower head and rinse herself off of any remnants of cum from her body.

She paused long enough to dry her body before promptly returning to the bed, where she immediately claimed both Rogers’ lap and the spot on the bed where the sun was shining onto.

“I’ll be sure to inform the doctor I’m being given a steady supply then…” Her eyes fluttered closed as Rogers systematically ran his fingers through her hair, missing the look the two shared as they watched her.

 


	8. Foxes and Hens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not all rainbows and orgasms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it can't always be just sex... right?

It took a few days of Viper insisting before Rogers finally agreed to her request, which made Bucky chuckle every time she brought it up.

“Alright Viper girl, you’re sure about this?” Rogers watched her sit straight up on the chair at the table; freshly showered and her hair freshly brushed and loose. It had grown enough that the ends were uneven, and she had been bothering him to get scissors and give her a trim.

“Yes, I can’t dye it anytime soon, and I’m getting split ends. Just a few inches should be fine…” She played with her fingers as he ran his fingers through her hair a moment before getting ready to cut the inches she asked off, sitting as still as possible for him.

He didn’t have any problem cutting her hair, he had done so on several times for Bucky when his hair got too long and he decided he didn’t want to go to a barber. But he had questioned her desire to cut her hair now, and while it was true that most of the green dye had faded from a good portion of her hair, and the black was starting to shine through, as long as he could remember Viper’s hair had been a source of her pride. She had it in different styles over the years, and surprisingly he could recall only a handful of times anyone had attempted to grab at it while in a fight, and it had not ended well for them. He snipped her tresses slowly, keeping a straight line as he did so, the faded green hair piling around the chair she sat; when he was done her hair was shoulder length and all the same shade of onyx.

“That’s so much better; you and Bucky boy could open up a barber shop you know…” She gave a soft sigh and smiled as she checked her reflection in the mirror before returning to take the broom from Rogers’ hands, nodding towards the scissors he had set down on the table.

“I’m guessing those are going to keep Bucky boy’s razors company in the cabinet.” She swept up the remnants of her hair from the floor, using the dustpan to pick them up and throw them out. It was a very domestic moment for all of them to be part of or witness, but no one mentioned it. Their quiet was interrupted by a com call by Hill; they were being called for a meeting.

Viper was good at getting dressed in a hurry, and Rogers followed her into the bedroom a moment to collect his own shoes. She pulled on the first grey cotton legging tight pants she found in her drawer, and grateful she had actually bothered with a bra switched her tee for a long sleeved shirt before slipping her feet into the boots Bucky had gotten for her. She slipped the hoodie Hill had gotten her when she was in the infirmary on and pulled the plastic zipper up half way before meeting Rogers and Bucky by the elevator; holding her hands out for Bucky to pull on the restraints.

Bucky and Rogers didn’t walk into the conference room with her, Hill met them in the second elevator and escorted her directly to the conference room; Viper could tell something was going on as there seemed to be more tension than usual in the corridors. Not to mention no real snarky comments from Hill as she was lead into the room. Glancing around she noticed there were several agents around the table, but most seemed to be busy looking through either paperwork, or pulling up information on different screens on the tabletop; she also noticed Bucky and Rogers weren’t in the room with her but in a separate conference area with Fury.

Hill seemed to mostly have her there to double check the list of Leviathan associates Viper knew but once the agents were talking logistics she started to zone out because frankly she didn’t care if it didn’t affect her personally; though she found she paid attention if Bucky, Rogers or mention of the Avengers were made in in her presence. That was something for her to question about herself until of course something Hill said caught her attention in the worst possible way.

“File 4937246 from IT--” Hill looked up sharply as Viper interrupted her, taking note of the sudden paleness in the woman’s face.

“What was that number?” Viper brought her hands to the tabletop, laying them flat on the surface, her entire focus on Hill.

“What?” Hill’s brows furrowed as she looked at Viper incredulously, her jaw tensing slightly as she shifted her weight from one foot to another, waiting for an explanation.

“The number Hill, what was the number…” Viper’s fingers twitched slightly but the seriousness in her voice seemed to resonate with Hill.

“4937246…” Hill’s eyes swept the room as some of the screens on the tabletop flickered.

“I think I’ve found your problem…” Viper’s voice was steady even as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and there was a sudden movement to her left.

“Traitor!” She couldn’t move out of her chair fast enough to miss the first blow entirely, but used the attacker’s momentum against them; pushing her chair back and standing to hit them back, her fingers interlocked as she swung at him to hit back for the previous blow.

The agents around scrambled to get the infiltrator under control and Viper moved out of the way, running her fingers along the edge of her mouth where she had been hit.

“What the hell was that?” Hill stared at Viper as two other agents led the now handcuffed infiltrator away.

“4937246 is a HYDRA infiltration code, Hill. You’ve got foxes guarding the hen house if that memo came from IT.” She licked the corner of her mouth, trying to feel if she had a split lip or not.

“Shit…just the one?” Hill double checked her weapons and motioned for the other agents to check their weapons; only pausing to give the alert that the IT lab a floor below them might have been compromised.

“Never just the one, Hill you should know they say good things come in threes; well so do the bad. Your IT department has been compromised…they’re looking for something…” There was half a beat of calm before the glass window to their left shattered and Viper and Hill instinctively hit the deck, covering their heads from the glass.

“Oh, for Christ’s sake…” The other agents scrambled to follow Hill’s orders and Viper felt Hill move over to help her get up, yelling out orders as they left the now half destroyed conference room.

“Take my restraints off, Hill…I can fight.” Viper squirmed and tried to get a good idea on her surroundings as Hill half dragged, half pulled her towards the elevator; at least that’s what she told herself, that she was just looking around to get her bearings not to look around to try and spot Bucky and Rogers.

“Not a chance in hell unless I don’t have another choice…” They reached the elevator, and even with her hands in restraints Viper knew she could defend herself if needed; at least in close combat without a gun.

Hill pulled her into the elevator and before the doors closed someone else rushed in, trying to tackle Viper over. It was two against one, though Hill couldn’t pull her gun out because of the closed space and ended up pulling Viper off of the unconscious body of their attacker. Viper pulled free only to pull a com device off the body, making sure to smash it against the floor of the elevator.

“That’s enough!” Hill pulled Viper up roughly and pushed her against the elevator wall, only to be met with resistance.

“No! Do you know how much intelligence HYDRA’s collected over the years from agents overlooking com devices on a fallen? You have a HYDRA infiltration on your hands, and I don’t know what they’re looking for but I can guarantee they’ve branded me a traitor and want me dead more than ever.” Viper’s words were fairly hushed but she had gotten hold of the front of Hill’s uniform and was grasping tightly to make sure Hill was paying attention.

“…Shit.” Hill moved back and punched in a different number in the elevator as she got a call on her own com device that there was a disturbance in the chemical laboratories, bringing them to a different floor; stepping out they looked around the laboratory area. Agents were already sweeping through, and lights were flashing nearby, the scientists were rounded up and being led out of the laboratories as Hill and Viper made their way through towards one of the closed off storage areas; there were already agents there trying to subdue a third infiltrator. This one was more nimble than the other two and was fighting back with knives in a small enough area that the agents trying to take them out didn’t want to use their guns for fear of hitting each other.

Hill and Viper reached the doorway in time to see two agents fall at the hands of the knife wielding fighter and Hill cursed again but the infiltrator only laughed singling out Viper.

“Oh how the mighty Madame has fallen, tied up with restraints and on a leash to Hill are you?” Though their face was half covered the voice revealed they were dealing with a woman.  Hill had run in to try and rush her, and Viper followed because she was not about to allow Hill to have all the fun.

Viper might have been wearing restraints but that didn’t stop her from fighting, especially once she realized that she could probably get them off with a blow from the assailant’s knife, though a glint off of it when that happened stirred her anger.

“Poison knife…”Viper’s hiss was a warning for Hill, as she twisted the spy’s arm trying to get the knife.

“Scared of a little cut?” There was a lunge and they worked their way out of the storage space, but now Viper and Hill had to dodge the laboratory equipment though Viper at least had little problem using it to her advantage where she could. At some point they had cornered the spy towards the stairwell and sensing this she made a dash down the stairs with Hill and Viper hot on her heels; Hill calling their position and requesting backup as they fought not to lose sight of their spy.

Viper pulled away as the spy made a beeline for an underground car park, there were enough cars to hide among, but she didn’t care as she wanted answers.

“The accolades will be mine for being the one to kill the rogue Viper…” Viper turned but was too late to avoid a full blow and felt the knife cut through the hoodie and shirt she wore, at her side. She lashed out, punching the spy in the stomach hard; pushing and pouncing on her to continue the fight on the floor.

“Child, you’re not a match for this snake…what are you looking for?” For every punch and slap Viper received she returned two refusing to let up, and when she had knocked the knives from the spy’s hand; she started to look for a backup. She was bruised and bleeding, and tired but didn’t care as they tussled on the ground, kicking the spy off of her caused the woman to drop a small semi-automatic pistol.

The two scrambled to get their hands on the gun, where Viper’s slightly shorter hair gave her a bit of an advantage, but so was the simple fact that Viper, despite being wounded was immune to the poisons HYDRA used on their knives. Her hand wrapped around the grip of the gun as she felt the woman try to crawl over her, and Viper brought her elbow back to connect with the woman’s face, smirking as she felt the telltale breaking of a nose.

“I asked you a question…” Viper scrambled to her feet, aiming the gun at the bleeding woman looking up at her, the covering that had hidden the bottom half of her face had been ripped off and she could see swelling and bruising from the prolonged fight.

“It doesn’t matter if you kill me, your time has come and they’ll name a better heir to your title. She’ll do what you couldn’t she’ll break them and take them down. You’ll be reduced to ashes and she’ll rise higher than you ever could…” The woman laughed maniacally at Viper, mocking her despite the fact that Viper held a gun and cocked the hammer, her finger on the trigger.

“If I’m going down, I’m taking you with me.” Viper’s voice was clear as she aimed not for the spy’s chest or head, but to a pouch near her hip when she squeezed the trigger; the bullet ripped through her intestines and stomach not that Viper cared as it also took out the com on the spy.

“She doesn’t deserve it, and neither do you…” She squeezed the trigger again, taking a clean shot to the spy’s head, and two more to her torso before Hill reached her halfway across the car park.

“Drop it Viper!” She didn’t have to turn around to know Hill had her own gun trained on Viper, but she did as told dropping the gun and raising her arms as far as she could, considering she was still bleeding. A few more agents flooded the area as Hill moved to put on handcuffs on Viper.

“Bit of an overkill don’t you think?” Viper didn’t care who the agent was currently commenting on the dead spy’s body, but she growled out a hiss as Hill did a quick check on her wound.

“For fuck’s sake, let’s see if you SHIELD idiots get this through your heads…HYDRA outfits all members, soldiers, spies and probably the catering companies with com units on their uniforms. If you don’t take them out with a bullet, then I suggest investing in electromagnetic, or radio frequencies to cut them off remotely…we knew more about your movements from conversations had over fallen bodies than you could…imagine…” Viper was starting to feel dizzy as the adrenaline flooding her body was starting to ebb off.

“Let’s get you to medical…” Hill moved to shoulder Viper’s weight, calling out orders about what to do with the body and for a lockdown of the area until everyone was accounted for. There had been three groups of three infiltrating the SHIELD IT building, seven had fallen in the ensuing fight and two remained in custody.

“They’re not done with me yet…” Viper’s voice was taut as she spoke, and Hill wasn’t sure if it was because of her injury or what she was conveying.

“Keep an eye on the Avengers…I was never able to take any of them down, and doing so would surpass my legacy to HYDRA…they’re looking for a replacement…” They were alone in the elevator and Hill only nodded not pointing out that of the Avengers Viper had most often gone after Captain America.

“We really need to stop meeting this way…” Hill was joined in the observation room by Rogers and Barnes, who after their own debriefing came to collect Viper.

“We should…she took a spy out. Took a poisoned knife to the side, more of a gash and since she’s immune, she should be fine, split lip, bruises on her body that they’re checking over to make sure it’s nothing to be concerned over…they seem to be looking to replace her. Probably to try and get us to give up that we have her or try and get her to expose herself to them…she’s concerned about the Avengers’ safety though…” The look Hill gave Barnes and Rogers was shrewd but there was no follow up and they decided not to ask any questions.


	9. In a Name...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA has Viper all tangled up....how will she ever untangle the mess they made of her. The Boys suggest for her to start from the beginning...with her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky was right to ask (some chapters ago)--what do you have left when Viper's finally free of HYDRA?

Her wound healed within the week, and they had settled into a semi routine; the door that she had noticed the first time they moved her here was revealed to be an exercise room. The door was locked to her unless Barnes and Rogers were with her, but she understood the reason and kept most of her snarky comments to herself over the matter.

She had been methodically hitting the punching bag Rogers held in place for her, occasionally correcting her bad stance or posture verbally when Bucky joined them.

“Seems they’re calling the heir Madame Viper… The assumption is that HYDRA has fractioned off, half paired with Leviathan the other scrambling to fight back…” Bucky was pulling his hair back out of his face to join in the sparring training.

“What? Is she a fucking Dominatrix stripper…?” Viper’s voice was laced with a frustrated grunt as she finished her punches on the bag before turning towards Bucky. Her entire body was tense, she was breathing quickly from her workout but the lines etching into her face as she frowned and her brow furrowed with agitation.

“They’re scrambling for titles and hierarchies again, don’t let it get to you.” She noticed Rogers didn’t use her name and agitatedly ran her hands through her hair.

“It’s my title, whoever they named now hasn’t earned it. I’m still alive…it’s insulting.” She wanted to punch something so she moved towards the punching bag again, but Bucky grabbed onto her left wrist so she lashed out at him; opening her hand to slap him across the face. The rational part of her brain told her she’d regret starting a sparring fight between them, but she didn’t care at the moment; she was angry and they were there.

Bucky glared at her and smirked, getting hold of her arm and twisting it behind her back to hold her in place and prevent her hitting him again for the time being. She didn’t fight him knowing that she was better off moving with where he applied pressure, but she growled and settled on testing their patience with her. She knew her limits and though there were no spoken rules about what they would and wouldn’t do, they never exceeded the force she used. Bucky let go of his hold and she found herself in a slow dance of throwing hits and meeting blocks from both Bucky and Rogers; until she made a mistake and Bucky flipped her onto the floor.

She hit fairly hard on her back, her breath being knocked from her as she gasped to try and re-catch it; looking up at them her anger all pushed out of her though her body tensed as Bucky and Rogers shared a look.

“You’re entitled to your feelings, darling snake, but your actions have consequences…Go shower.” Rogers was the one who helped her up, squeezing her upper arm gently. When she turned, Bucky’s hand sounded loudly against her ass and she let out a squeal, glaring back at him as she rubbed where he had slapped but didn’t stop to say anything.

She showered, and when the hot water hit her face she let the sudsy water mix with her hot angry tears at having them take her title away, systematically scrubbing every part of her until her skin turned slightly red from the force. Rinsing off she got out and wrapped her towel around her body, drying off a bit before heading to get dressed in the bedroom.  Her feet were starting to get cold so she pulled on a pair of knee highs before she even noticed him loitering in the doorway.

Bucky’s brown eyes met her own green ones and a shiver traveled down her spine, reading Bucky Barnes’ face when he had no desire to let any emotion show was impossible but she knew enough to be at least weary. They watched each other for a few moments in silence before she moved to open her underwear drawer when he broke the silence.

“You won’t need those, darling snake…” She straightened up and turned to him an eyebrow arched in question just as he had moved from the doorway; she had just enough time to notice that his hair was damp, and his skin was no longer covered in the sheen of sweat they had worked up earlier before he had made his move.

Bucky tackled her to the bed, pinning her arms behind her back with his left hand, his right came down on even strikes to meet her bare ass; each strike made her writhe and squirm yelping slightly. She could feel her skin get hot with each strike and she simultaneously hated it and didn’t, much like how she felt about Bucky and Rogers in general. Her hips rose to meet his strikes and she felt herself flush across her body, he had threatened punishment for her rash actions and was clearly following through.

“Are you going to be a good girl…?” He was using his body to pin her down to the bed, his mouth by her ear as he nipped her earlobe a bit harshly causing her to shiver visibly.

“Maybe…” She couldn’t help but smirk as he growled at her, scratching down her right side he pulled her hips up until she kneeled partially on the bed for him; he hadn’t let go of her arms but didn’t need to as she felt the mattress shift behind her and felt him tease her; slapping across her ass with his cock.

“Bu—Barnes…what’re you doing?” Her tone hitched slightly as she felt him tease her with the head of his cock rubbing along the split of her ass, pressing against her asshole persistently.

“Testing the waters…aw, is your ass virginal, darling snake?” He was hard and she could feel the subtle throb of his cock each time he teased her asshole, her body tensed from anticipation that had her dripping wet but there was a bit of fear because Bucky was not a small man in any sense of the word.

“Bucky…if you’re going to fuck my ass, you need lube…” She squirmed, partly rubbing against him, partly trying to keep him from pushing into her. He growled at her words but sighed and let go of her arms, moving his hands to her hips before he moved them to grip and grope her ass.

“You don’t have any, do you?” His voice was laced with frustration and need, but she couldn’t help but shudder hard when she started to feel him rub himself between her ass cheeks. She was being used again, and though her body tensed and relaxed under him somewhat, she wasn’t entirely sure he wouldn’t attempt to get in her anyway.

“Oh, let me just pop down to the shop and pick some up…” She let out a strangled moan as he picked up the pace, rubbing against her faster, he was using her just to get off and she had no complaints, pushing back against him to meet his thrusts.

“Right…fuck…I’ll add it to the list…” He scratched her sides and she just closed her eyes, rolling her hips to help push him further she writhed and only hissed when he teased her again, pushing the head of his cock against her tight asshole enough that he got just the tip in.

“Fucking hell…Bucky…you’re too big for me to take without lube…” Her voice was laced with a whimper and he pulled out, going back to rubbing himself between her ass cheeks; grunting and moving his hands to scratch her sides and back. She felt him tense, and twitch between her ass with a few more thrusts he tightened up and she felt the sudden heat of cum splatter across her back, she let out a soft moan and stretched her arms before her. She focused on his grunts and felt herself tense and relax with each splatter of his cum across her back, sighing his name out in a soft moan.

“Are you done playing with our little snake, Bucky?” Rogers’ voice broke through the soft panting from Bucky who had rolled to her side, resting on his back with a grunt.

“Mmhm…I forgot the lube.” She had turned her head to the side, taking the chance to admire Bucky stretched out on his back next to her. His breathing was still quick, and he ran a hand from his stomach to his chest lazily as he spoke.

“Unfortunate…and you’ve left her all messy. I can’t take you anywhere Bucky…” Rogers sighed and from the closeness of his voice, she assumed he was standing next to the bed by her. She had become somewhat used to Rogers cleaning her up with washcloths but tensed when she suddenly felt his tongue on her back to clean her and couldn’t resist letting out a strangled moan as she realized he had no qualms about licking Bucky’s cum off her skin.

She squirmed but tried not to move as every time she did Rogers moved away, and she became aware he was testing her control; silently she scolded herself for not clearing out her internet history. He bit her shoulder once he was done and she let out a gasping moan.

“Come with me little snake…” He pulled away from her and she rolled onto her back before sitting up and slipping off the bed. Absently she rubbed her still stinging and slightly bruised rear as she followed Rogers to the bathroom; she stood by the counter as he filled the tub and stripped himself bare.

Finding no reason not to, she openly admired him allowing her gaze to linger on his bare skin even while he went about testing the bathwater. His back was sinewy, and it made her want to leave semi-permanent marks on it…bites, scratches…though she also thought permanent art would be something to see on him as well...

Rogers brought her out of her thoughts with a light chuckle and a motion for her to come closer to him; there was little hesitation in her approach of him and she let out a soft sigh when he only leaned down to push off her knee highs. As he straightened up he lightly bit her left hip, causing a surprised yelp to leave her.

“I couldn’t help it, little snake.” Rogers chuckled and got in the bath first, getting comfortable in the warm water before offering her his hand to help her in.  She was becoming very much aware that he liked having her in positions like sitting between his legs; he could easily immobilize her this way if the need arose but she was at his mercy in general and she suspected that’s how he intended it.

The warm water soothed her stinging cheeks, despite the fact that she was sitting, Rogers cradled her to him and slowly she felt herself relax, even with his hands running up and down the sides of her body.  She rested her head against his left shoulder, her body stretched out a bit and her breathing hitched as his hands moved to tease her nipples; he alternated between slowly running his fingertips around the areola and tugging her nipples sharply. Soft whimpered moans escaped her lips but she kept her hands rubbing along his thighs under the water as he squeezed her breasts, moving a hand down her stomach to grip her inner thigh, coaxing her to spread her legs for him. She obliged and sighed out his name when he ran his calloused fingers along her slit, spreading her lips gently before tracing his middle finger along her folds in slow steady circles. She tried to buck but he moved his hand away and while she gave him a growl he only chuckled and rested his chin on her head until she stilled again. He repeated his actions, moving his hand away from her if she bucked against his fingers in an attempt to get him deeper, so she focused on working on her breathing; counting her breaths she occasionally let out a whimpered moan of his name when he pushed his fingers slowly deeper into her. His thumb rested against her clit and alternated from tapping against her to rubbing in quick circles; she bit her bottom lip and felt her muscles tense, her toes curling in pleasure.

If she had thought Bucky had proven he could make her come undone with his fingers on the couch and his tongue on the bed; she was not in the delusional state to think Rogers would be any less talented in the area, but what she had not counted on was that Rogers had been studying her. So when Rogers worked his fingers into her, he had more than a good idea of how to make her tense, how to work her up, how to play her to his whim, and with each stroke and wiggle, he knew she was coming undone around him. She felt him mumble against her ear before she actually understood his words, and reaching with her foot triggered the plug in the tub to start draining the water.

“Good girl…” Rogers let her writhe, and rub herself against his hand for doing what he had told her, but even with that she couldn’t push herself closer to the orgasm he seemed to be holding hostage just out of her reach. She gave him a frustrated growl and he chuckled, biting her neck before resuming his steady, rhythmic caress.

“Have you lost your wit again, little snake? With my fingers deep in your cunt, while you writhe and buck against my palm, wouldn’t you rather be clenching around something thicker in you than just my fingers?” Rogers’ voice was gravely against her ear as he never raised it over a hushed half whisper and she couldn’t help but grip his arm. He kept teasing her even as she struggled to find the words to answer him, having a hard time focusing as he kept calmly describing how she could have him stretch her, and fill her tight cunt over and over if she just asked nicely; she registered that he was asking her to be nice while repeatedly keeping her on the edge without letting her orgasm. The water drained from the tub and they sat there, her writhing in need against his hand and fingers and him stoically refusing to let her orgasm quite yet.  

“Steve …” His name on her lips was a soft plea, and as she arched her back he pulled his hand away, leaving her gasping as she struggled to focus.

“The bed is more comfortable for this, little snake…” Steve’s words were gentle as he helped her up and out of the tub before lifting her so she could wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. They were still dripping water from the bath but didn’t seem to care as they tumbled onto the bed, and she arched up to him as he bit her shoulder.

He didn’t seem to care that she dragged her nails across his shoulders and back, he was too busy rubbing his face in the soft flesh of her chest, nipping at her breasts and attempting to make her mewl. She arched to his touch, and pressed her knees to either side of his waist, exposing herself to him in clear invitation.

Steve mumbled words against her soft skin as he shifted his position and trailed the tip of his nose from between her breasts to the hollow of her neck; curiously he let his tongue dart from his lips and caress her skin, it almost made her mewl…

He hadn’t been able to help himself though, and had moved his hands to her hips before thrusting into her; so the noise that had started in her throat as a breathy mewl, turned into a loud moan as he stretched her and she clenched around him. He paused, lingering on the sensation of being almost fully buried in her as he felt her tighten from pleasure under him, before working his hips at a steady pace. He couldn’t deny he was pleased when he realized she rolled her hips to meet his thrusts, and arched her body up to him in offering.

Steve bit, licked and nipped at any part of her chest or neck he could get ahold of; his hands gripped her waist, hips and upper thighs, occasionally scratching at her sides in stark contrast to the slow steady rhythm he had been working into her. He watched as her body tensed, her chest heaving quickly with her gasping moans of his name, it was a symphony to his ears accompanied and accentuated by the occasional slap of flesh against flesh mixed with wet noises from her dripping desire.

In return her legs wrapped around his waist once she felt herself too close to the edge to turn back, scratching at any part of him that he’d allow; his chest, arms, shoulders, back and sides. There was a moment when she felt her body wind up as if on the verge of a spring ready to release all, where she was unsure if she could even tell where her pleasure stopped and his started, where his body was no longer part of hers, and where her body no longer yielded to his touch. With a roll of his hips, he buried himself in her as far as he could go and she felt him rip a pleading cry for a god she long ago gave up on from her lips as her body almost drowned in pleasure.

Every nerve in her body seemed to fire at once, it was cliché and annoying but she saw stars in her vision and felt herself gasping for breath desperately; she rolled her hips to keep meeting his increasing thrusts, clenching around him each time he pulled out seemed to do the trick. She felt the muscles in his back tense as he gave in to his own pleasure, she could feel his cock twitch with each spurt, her mind instantly thinking back to how Bucky had covered her back earlier.

Steve pinned her down to the bed, letting out a growling moan when he felt her clench around his cock, and bite onto his shoulder as he filled her. He made sure she could breathe before resting against her, pulling back once he had felt the remaining shudders subside. He didn’t tell her then, but he had never seen the woman they had known as Viper for so long, look so touchable than he did in that moment. Her lips were swollen from where she had been biting them, her neck had started to show bruises of where he had bitten, as did her chest; her skin was flushed with life as she gasped for breath and her eyes looked molten green as she looked up at him through a haze of slowly clearing lust.  She was spent but she was paying attention and only let out a soft murmur when he pulled out of her completely, he was for a moment transfixed to see how she clenched instinctively even as he could see his cum dripping from her.  He got comfortable to her side and couldn’t help but chuckle at her reaction when she felt Bucky join them, and settle between her legs to lick her clean.

Bucky was gentle though with his touch, and made sure to not push her into another orgasm quite so soon as her body, unused to being made to wait for as long as Steve had done in the bath, didn’t seem to be quite able to take it. They weren’t after all, attempting to break her. He licked her clean of Steve’s cum and moved to his usual spot to her left, playing with her hair slowly as she tried to calm down and catch her breath.

Steve rested on his left elbow, running the fingers of his right hand along her stomach slowly as they relaxed in comfortable silence. They could however see her brow furrow as she was coming down from her orgasmic high, little would ever be easy with her.

“They took my name…” Her voice was soft, just this side of hoarse and she had focused first on the ceiling before glancing at either of them, for the first time they saw sorrow in her eyes.

“No, they awarded another your title, little snake…” Steve met her glare with a determined gaze but she had let too much of her walls down, and he saw the hurt in her eyes if only for a moment.

“It’s undeserved…she didn’t kill me, so what right does she have to call herself Viper…” Her hand was shaky as she ran her fingers through her hair, grazing Bucky’s as he had been steadily playing with her hair.

“You’re more than your title, or even a name, darling snake.” He brushed his fingers gently across her forehead, though he too was awarded a glare as she struggled to keep her eyes from brimming with tears.

It took effort but she sat up, flinching slightly as her body felt sore all over from being thoroughly used and fought back the tears. She wondered if this was what it was like to find yourself on the edge of a bog, so close to being free but constantly held down by the sludge around you.

“They haven’t won, they haven’t broken you…” The only reason she didn’t turn and glare at Steve for his words was because she hadn’t gotten the urge to cry entirely under control yet.

“Yet you won’t even say my name…either of you. Darling and little snake…” She noticed, she noticed everything even when she wasn’t actively attempting to do so.

“You haven’t given us your given name…” Bucky shifted and half leaned back against the headboard. He could see her reflection in the mirror above the drawers, and study her body language from his position.

“What…?” Controlling her breathing was helping her keep from crying and it helped to focus on Steve’s words even if she wasn’t sure she wanted to hear them.

“The name you were given before HYDRA took you in. The one on your birth certificate, the one you swore you buried when you killed the first Viper to take the title. HYDRA didn’t give that one to you, and they never took it.” Steve was right of course, but she couldn’t bring herself to answer right away, and instead just let his words sit there for several minutes. She moved to lie down again, comforted in being between them, Bucky to her left and Steve to her right.

Bucky took up playing with her hair again, and Steve was trailing his fingertips from her navel to just under the swell of her breasts. The soothing familiarity cleared her head surely if slowly.

“Ophelia…Ophelia Sarkissian.” She had not used her name in so long, that it felt foreign on her lips but it gave her a sense of calm to hear it again, especially when Bucky tried it out first.

“Ophelia…Phelia…Elia…Lia; it’s fitting darling snake.” He chuckled at the faces she made when he used a nickname she didn’t like. Steve only rolled his eyes at them as he pulled up the sheets so they wouldn’t get cold while Bucky reached to turn off the light.

She knew she would have to learn to be Ophelia Sarkissian again, or rather for the first proper time but she had learnt at least one thing.

“Good night, Ophelia…” Her name on Steve’s lips took on a soft sound to it as he wrapped an arm around her middle and they settled on their sides to sleep. Bucky laced his right hand with her left and nuzzled the top of her head gently as he settled in.

Ophelia, felt safe between those who used to be her enemies.

 


	10. Ophelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophelia comes out to play

Viper decided she would test if she could be, just Ophelia; and over the next few weeks found herself slowly working off the armor that had been her named title. She had a better idea of what she could get away with, more or less. Bucky and Steve understood the subtle difference between her being snarky and her being disrespectful and that was too much a part of her to just be her armor, though it often toed the line. They were patient with her when she was frustrated, patient when she lost her temper though it did also mean she often ended up over Bucky or Steve’s laps to receive a spanking.

Even with the spanks, or perhaps just as much because of them, she did learn more about the things that Ophelia liked…things Viper had been often too proud to admit. She liked doing the crossword in pen, and when she was “good” Steve would let her have first go at his newspaper. She liked looking out at the skyline while she had her first and last cups of coffee for the day, she liked the sound of rain against window panes and the way the sound of thunder made the hair on the nape of her neck stand on end. She liked painting her nails bright colors; she liked sketching things she didn’t understand, she liked being proven wrong and being pushed to her limit to learn something new. She liked dressing up only to be undressed; she liked causing that look of agitation, admiration, and lust that graced Bucky or Steve’s faces when she teased or behaved. She liked old movies, cartoons, General Hospital, The Talk, Maury, the Science channel, Duck Dynasty, Storage Wars, Survivor, Big Brother and Jeopardy; much to the amusement of Bucky and Steve.

Leaving the bathroom, fluffy red towel wrapped around her body she stopped in front of the dresser and stared at the bottle sitting on top before she let out a bubbling laugh.

“Bucky! Are you trying to tell me you’re claiming my ass later? Or just proclaiming you remembered your list?” Her words were laced with laughter as she pulled on a pair of blue panties with red stars, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull on her matching stockings. She decided against a bra, instead pulling on a ribbed tank that felt worn and soft, she could only assume it had belonged to either Bucky or Steve. Walking out to the living room she stopped by the couch holding the bottle in her hand, crossing her arms only for her smirk to falter as she saw what her companions were up to.

“So…they aren’t talking actual sandwiches but those big painting things?” Bucky had paused one of her recorded shows as he pointed to the screen, and both he and Steve gave her an expectant look.

“Heather Webber escaped from the asylum again to reveal she painted the great artwork of sandwiches and that she and the new DA are really the parents of reformed serial killer and artist Franco.” She tilted her chin up just slightly, defiant of their raised eyebrows and smirks.

“Well then, sounds like a captivating story. I didn’t think you’d be the soap opera kind…” Steve reached for her, gripping her hip lightly and pulling her towards him.

“They’re well told, and highly entertaining; besides a girl has to keep herself amused while you two are out…” She motioned towards the windows, referring to the world outside of her bubble.

“So what’s Duck Dynasty? Where are the ducks?” Bucky had been going through the list of shows she had recorded and stopped at the mention of ducks, hitting play before she could answer.

“They patented a duck call and well…” She shrugged and nodded at the screen as the show started, moving over to sit on the floor with Bucky between Steve’s legs; setting the bottle in her hand on the coffee table. She felt Steve’s fingers reach for her hair and slowly comb through the tresses; they watched the show in some silence only interrupted with chuckles as things progressed.

“Wait…Si is their Uncle? And…now they’re babysitting…” Bucky’s brow furrowed as he tried to keep track of how everyone on the show was related, which proved a little difficult because there were a lot of people who looked like they could be related on the show.

“Mmhm…more or less, Bucky boy” She tilted her head back slightly as Steve rubbed his fingertips along her scalp slowly and let out a soft murmur.

“Do you want to dye it again?” Steve’s voice was calm as he ran his fingers through her hair slowly.

“…I don’t know... I’ve only ever dyed it green and someone told me recently I look better in other colors…” She shifted and looked up at Steve, smirking.

“You’d look good in highlights, red ones…” Bucky nodded, playfully waggling his eyebrows at her.

“True…but let’s be fair Bucky boy… I look good in everything.” She rested her chin on Steve’s right knee, smirking as they chuckled.

“Or nothing at all…” She watched Bucky scoot closer and walk his fingers up along her leg and thigh slowly.

“Or various states of undress…?” Her attention was pulled away from Bucky as Steve tugged on her hair a bit, and she turned her head to look up at him.

She wasn’t sure if trying to disentangle herself as Ophelia from Viper, would end up making her feel more lost or not, but there was definitely something in Ophelia that was the complete opposite of Viper in certain situations. Ophelia rarely fought against submission, where Viper always made a serious attempt at taking control; she did however know that she didn’t mind it in the end, if the results didn’t leave her wanting, that was something she didn’t have much experience with and therefore had no intention of bringing to the surface to examine, yet.

Bucky had moved closer to her ignoring the television as he hit the button for live programming, and his right hand was busy kneading the curve of her ass roughly, she didn’t want to fight how it made her feel so she didn’t; instead finding herself shifting position to give him more access to her ass. She found herself resting her arms on Steve’s lap, looking up at him, legs bent under her and slightly parted though she rested on them.

Bucky gave her a bit of a growl even as the sound of the coffee table being pushed out of the way mixed in, and the next thing she felt was him pushing her hips a bit to get her to lift off her legs and push her ass out for him. She complied, her hands resting on Steve’s sides as he cupped her cheek with a chuckle; rubbing his thumb along her bottom lip until she licked it slowly and then nipped it with her teeth softly. He pushed his thumb past her pouting lips, and her warm mouth welcomed him with soft suckles; rubbing her tongue against his skin slowly. Her eyes never left his even as her hands gently rubbed at the fabric of his shirt and she felt Bucky tugging her panties down to her thighs before biting roughly at her right ass cheek; she hissed around Steve’s thumb and bit lightly but he only chuckled.

“16 ounces of lube should be enough, don’t you think Ophelia…Now, be a good girl and spread for me.” Bucky’s words were laced with a chuckle and she heard the flipping of the cap from bottle she had left on the coffee table. She couldn’t help but tense slightly as she heard him squeeze out what she hoped was enough lube but not the full 16 ounce bottle and she made sure she was steady before reaching back and gripping her ass cheeks to spread them as told. Her body tensed again and she let out a soft whimper around Steve’s thumb as she felt the sudden intrusion of something warm and wet, and she closed her eyes a moment when she realized it was Bucky’s tongue teasing her. He bit her left ass cheek this time, he had to be fair after all, before she felt Bucky’s lubed finger teasing over where he had licked; he ran the pad slowly around her tight asshole before pressing slowly to push into her.

Her breathing was quick as she sloppily suckled at Steve’s thumb; the action caused him some amusement as he was leisurely watching her reactions and Bucky’s actions from his position on his armchair. She must have been looking at him with some mixture of awe and desire, as the thought of him looking rather regal in his chair while debauchery was afoot struck her and her body reacted by clenching around Bucky’s finger.

“Relax…good girl…Nice and easy.” Despite his persistent finger, Bucky’s voice was gravely and soothing as he made sure she relaxed so he could add more lube and a second finger. He applied it directly this time, which caused her to shiver as the viscous liquid felt cool against her sensitive and exposed ass; she resisted the urge to gnaw on Steve’s thumb and instead started moving her head just a bit as she sucked a bit harder, getting a muffled moan from him as he closed his eyes a moment.

Bucky worked two fingers in her ass, slowly and carefully spreading her, preparing her as best as he could for him, but they all knew it would be a tight fit; she had just enough time to wonder if the super soldier serum had enhanced the length and girth of their cocks or if they had always been quite so blessed in attributes before she felt Steve pull his thumb from her mouth, since her suckling had not stopped it made a soft pop noise.

“Are you pouting, ‘lia?” Steve’s voice was laced with mirth as he shifted in his seat and started working his sweatpants off; she felt Bucky wrap his bionic arm around her waist to keep her steady and she tensed instinctively as he rubbed the head of his lubed cock against her waiting hole.

“Don’t pout darling snake, there’s a double dose of cream for you in the near future…” Bucky chuckled and slowly pressed the head of his cock against her lubed hole, reminding her to keep relaxed and breathing steady.

Her eyes had never left Steve even as she bit her lips not to mewl at Bucky finally claiming her ass, watching as Steve pushed his sweatpants off his hips, along with his boxers; her body wanted to tense but she forced herself to relax as Bucky took his time in slow shallow thrusts pushing himself deeper, stretching her ass to him. She let go of her ass cheeks in an attempt to keep herself steady by leaning against Steve’s legs, and because she wanted very much to help tug his pants off further, he chuckled by complied by lifting off the armchair enough for her to be able to tug them down to past his knees.

Once Bucky had buried himself in her ass, she let out a moan feeling the slight pain of being so stretched it made her scratch at Steve’s thighs, but she was careful where she dug her nails in. Worried that she wouldn’t be able to control her nipping, she leaned in and ran her tongue slowly along the underside of Steve’s already half hard cock eliciting a moan of pleasure from him. While Bucky kept his thrusts slow and steady, to make sure she was stretched and getting used to him, Ophelia lavished Steve’s cock with attention from her tongue. Working her tongue in slow steady licks, she covered every inch of him, smirking when she made sure to rub her tongue in slow, soft licks over his balls made him moan, and sucking one gently made him invoke a Saint as he gripped her hair.

“If we’re going to be sacrilegious… maybe I should worship your cock properly…” Her voice was velvety from desire and need, eyes taking on that clouded bordering on molten emerald color she wasn’t aware was possible but made Steve give her a look like he wanted nothing more from her than that look.

She didn’t give him time to answer, and only glanced back at Bucky while biting her bottom lip before she clenched around Bucky’s cock and brought her lips to the head of Steve’s cock. She ran her tongue along the head before wrapping her lips around him, sucking softly and taking her time to bob her head. Any part of Steve’s cock not in her mouth was being stroked gently, leaving Steve to grip the arms of his favorite armchair; he had the perfect view not just of her mouth taking his cock inch by inch, but of Bucky, gripping her hips and adjusting himself to thrust into her ass at a quick but steady pace. Bucky’s face was flushed, a shade lighter than his little snake’s as she sucked steadily at his cock, the muscles in Bucky’s arms and chest were a sight to see as he was still holding back for the time being and seemed to tense and tighten quickly.

Steve combed his fingers through her hair slowly as she had managed to steadily bob her head and take more than half of his cock each time, he bucked occasionally into her willing mouth and felt his body tense with pleasure; he let his eyes close and just listened to the grunts of his best friend as he fucked a tight ass mix with the slurping noises that accompanied his cock being sucked…no, worshipped, he tensed and let out another moaning call to a Saint, as she rubbed her tongue against a particularly sensitive part of his cock and the vibrations of her moans seem to resound through his body. The sounds of sex filled his ears, enticing his other senses to join in, his hand tightened on her soft hair, his nose twitched at the mixture of sweat, musk, and sex…he licked his lips and could almost taste the salt from Bucky’s skin, the tangy sweetness from Ophelia’s dripping cunt; he couldn’t see that part of her, but as he opened his eyes he caught sight of Bucky lingering closer to her back, and noticed his right arm wrapped around her waist.

Bucky’s sudden intrusion of her cunt caused her to almost choke on Steve’s cock, her throat and mouth spasmed around his throbbing need and she had to pull back quickly to catch her breath with a gasp and a strangled moan of Bucky’s name.

“I’m not sorry, darling slut…” Bucky let out a throaty laugh, and Steve could see him teasing her nipples roughly and let out his own grunting moan tugging on her hair to get her mouth around his cock again. She obliged even if she hadn’t quite gotten her breath back, so her sucking had become a bit messy and haphazard as she tried to match the pace Bucky was setting as he increased his thrusts.

Steve wasn’t sure which one of them would give in first, and he wasn’t quite sure he really cared; Bucky’s thrusts were rough and quick and pushed Ophelia to take Steve’s cock at the same pace, but she didn’t seem to mind as her sucking was just as eager as before.

Her body tensed and she let her eyes close a moment, her ass felt sore from the steady abuse of Bucky’s thrusting, but she didn’t care that later she’d be gaping and have a hard time sitting; she sunk into the bliss of feeling used, of Steve tugging on her hair and thrusting into her eager mouth, of Bucky gripping her hips, pinching and tugging her nipples as his thrusts became more erratic, the telltale twitching of his cock in her ass a warning. She rolled her hips and grinded back as Bucky’s hands came back to her waist, pulling her back into him until she heard him grunt and felt the twitching of his cock in her ass starting to fill her. She opened her eyes as she felt Steve’s cock twitch in her mouth, and suckled harder, bobbing her head a bit quicker while rubbing her tongue along the underside of his cock. It sent a shiver down her spine to see that he had been watching her the entire time, she wondered if he meant to sit on his armchair as if on a throne; a throne watching over their debauchery and she smirked around his cock, making a steady murmuring noise as he rewarded her with his hot viscous cum down her throat, with a call to another Saint.

“Is this why there’s so many of those fuckers?” Bucky was resting a bit across her back, nuzzling her neck in an almost cute fashion as if he didn’t have his cock buried in her ass to the hilt as he pushed her hair to the side gently and watched her swallow Steve’s cum eagerly while he chuckled breathily against her skin.

“Christ, Bucky….shut up.” Steve let out a laugh and sighed as he was spent in her mouth, watching as Bucky slowly pulled out of her, grinning up at him with no remorse whatsoever.

“Not a chance in hell…” Bucky leaned in and kissed Ophelia’s lower back, before sitting and resting against the couch, clearly watching his handiwork.

For her part Ophelia had made a soft whimpering noise as Bucky pulled out, and flinched as she licked Steve’s cock slowly to make sure she had gotten every drop of him before tentatively trying to sit; she regretted the attempt and instead leaned forward, hugging onto Steve’s waist and rubbing her face against his side, enjoying the feel of soft fabric against her skin.

“Poor little snake, your ass is probably going to be sore for a few days…” Bucky’s tone did not convey any remorse for his actions and Steve could see he was assessing every inch of her exposed body, from the bruises starting to show on her pale skin, to the way his eyes seemed to be following the movement of what he could only assume was the cum slowly working down her thighs, soiling her stockings and panties.

They took their time before moving, Steve taking pity on Ophelia and helping her find a good position for her to rest while they cleaned up; she ended up just lying on her stomach or side, while she helped Bucky clean up and Steve in turn cleaned her up.  She squirmed as she pulled on her panties but didn’t seem too concerned that they’d end up damp again anyway even after Bucky and Steve put away their cocks and relented to watch a cartoon show called Phineas and Ferb with her in exchange for her doing the dishes after dinner.

“There’s a hundred four days of summer vacation…” There were chuckles as she unashamedly sang along to the title song of the cartoon.

Ophelia wasn’t ashamed of liking things that made her happy…and the part of her that was Viper realized that happy was not a word in her vocabulary before.

 


	11. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems to always start with rain....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive...trying to push through some...not happy times. Sorry about the wait. My friend Drake was the (evil?) genius behind the infomercial bit in this chapter. You're welcome. And I'm sorry? Carry on.

 

“I’m telling you three down is petrichor, the smell of earth after the rain. P-e-t-r-i-c-h-o-r…which means one of these other words is wrong…” Steve was slightly regretting luring her from the window seat with the promise of helping him with the crossword.  He gave her a slightly annoyed look, not quite believing that petrichor was an actual word, so she narrowed her eyes at him and stood up walking over to the bookshelf to get the dictionary.

Steve watched her a moment as she got up, he tended to do this often, just watch her; he had begun to note some differences, nothing drastic just different. Ophelia was allowed the more carefree aspects of Viper’s personality, the less guarded, less because even with them she guarded herself and Steve didn’t think he could blame her. Everyone in her life had hurt her, and as much as it bothered him, neither he nor Bucky could ever claim they would never hurt her, though it would most likely not be purposely.  She wore a skirt today and what she and Bucky had dubbed “Captain America” stockings on account that they were red, white, and blue, which matched her lace panties; since it had been raining before they had even gone to bed the night before, he had relinquished one of his hooded sweatshirts to her. It was too big on her, the sleeves covered her hands, and the hem easily covered her skirt, not that she minded; but he had caught her snuggling her nose on the inside of the collar and blushing lightly, and chuckled though he averted his eyes to his paper before she caught him. It didn’t matter which armor she wore and who she allowed herself to be, Steve Rogers knew damn well that if he called her cute she would want to rip his tongue out.

She came back to him on the armchair, and promptly set herself on his lap sideways, which of course meant he had to stop what he was doing and look up from the crossword.

“Petrichor is the scent of rain on dry earth or the scent of dust after rain; from the Greek petros meaning stone and ichor the fluid that flows in the veins of the gods in Greek mythology.” He followed her finger as she read from the dictionary before offering him the book to show him the entry, there was a smug look on her face and Steve suddenly realized something…Viper had never tried to kiss either Bucky or himself, and he wondered if she would now.

“Hm, I guess you’re right then.” He chuckled and handed her the pen to fill out the column, he had written in his guess in pencil but didn’t mind letting her put in the right answer if it meant he could watch her. Her tongue darted to the corner of her mouth as she wrote in the word carefully, crossing off three down, and he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her waist rubbing her thigh.

She tensed slightly but relaxed and shifted to lean against him more as she tried to figure out the rest of the crossword, she was aware he was watching her but had gotten somewhat used to it so didn’t bother to tell him not to.

“Rosary?” She glanced at him, pointing at a clue for a row and lowered the paper slowly at the look Steve was giving her. It made her squirm in confusion and she felt trapped as he moved a hand to between her shoulder blades, she was angled towards him and felt her stomach clench with an emotion she wanted no part of, not now.

Steve watched the emotions play across her face, they were muted because she was trying to both access him and keep her emotions in check as he pulled her closer by applying gentle pressure between her shoulder blades. She didn’t quite fight it, there seemed to be a sort of curiosity as their faces got closer, he could feel her breath against his skin and he closed the small distance between her lips and his. She turned her head just enough that his lips pressed to the corner of her mouth instead of her lips.

“Please…don’t.” Her voice was soft and she averted her gaze from him, and he realized her walls had faltered and she had let him through if only in that moment. Steve respected her plea and pulled back, trying to understand why he felt a sting at the rejection; neither of them brought it up and she went back to filling out the crossword.

“R-o-s-a-r-y…” He had practiced enough that he was fairly sure his voice was steady as he answered her previous question, but she shifted and snuggled against him gently as if in apology, so he couldn’t help but wonder if for every inch they gained over her under her walls, she didn’t gain the same of them.

“Fits…” She grinned and filled out the row, crossing it off as well as he watched her, his hand coming up to run his fingers through her hair again; he couldn’t hold back the sigh that escaped his lips as she started to relax in his lap again. He enjoyed the sound of rain on the window panes, and the otherwise relative quiet since Bucky had gone off on some important something or other. Steve wondered how accurate that was as they didn’t have any official missions yet, but had to assume it was Bucky’s own personal type of important. They finished the crossword between them in about thirty minutes and he arched a brow as she slipped off his lap to set the paper on the coffee table and returned straddling his lap.

“Yes, little snake?” His hands rested on her hips, tilting his head slightly as he openly admired how she looked in his hooded sweatshirt.

“I’m bored and a little hot now…” She had figured out if she played up the sweet, Steve got this look in his eyes that made her insides squirm, she loved that look so he got a lot of sweet out of her when they were alone. She was also attempting to apologize for refusing him the kiss.

“I’m sorry about that, little snake. Should we try to remedy it?” Steve slipped his hands under the sweatshirt and pushed it up slowly, amused that she had no shirt under it, just a blue bra with lace where the seam met her breasts. She raised her arms for him and he only glanced as it fell to the floor before focusing on her again; Steve was amazed how she could give him a sweet smile, and it made her face take on a curved gentleness that was easy to forget she possessed.

“That’s a little better…I can cool down now.” Her voice turned to velvet as she brought her arms down to his shoulders and leaned in slowly, almost pressing her breasts to his face but not quite. He didn’t mind her being this sweet temptation she offered him…and he didn’t hesitate to close the distance and press his face against the soft curves of her breasts, nuzzling his nose between her cleavage.

She let out a laugh and ran her fingers through his hair as he reached to push her breasts up a bit more, mumbling a question against her skin she couldn’t possibly answer as she couldn’t hear it. She pulled back a bit, eliciting a slight growl from his lips as he bit the swell of her left breast.

“Can’t answer you if I can’t hear you…” She hissed out at him but leaned closer to him anyway, it amused her how he seemed to enjoy pressing his face to her chest.  

“True…I said I could cure your boredom if you’d like?…” He moved his hands up her back slowly and unclasped her bra, tugging it off as he shook his face against her now bare breasts.

She felt herself blush but let out a laugh helping him by pressing her breasts together and against his face, amused at how gleeful he seemed to rub his face against her. Her laugh turned into a moan the moment his tongue trailed against her skin, his lips and mouth wrapping around her left nipple and he suckled hard; her hand moved to cradle the back of his head and her breathing hitched, boredom going right out of her mind.

Steve let out a soft murmuring noise as he tried to suckle harder, seemingly uncaring that her skin would bruise as he did so; if Bucky was an ass man, and he was, Steve was a tits man and this information amused Ophelia to no end. Either way she was content to benefit from their preferences; and if she did her best to keep her ass firm and grope-able, and her tits as enticing as she could, who would blame her? He suckled hard but lazily, his blue eyes watching every one of her reactions, from the way her cheeks flushed, to the way her lips parted in a moan, or her tongue wetted her bottom lip before she bit it with a whimper. He dug his fingers into her back, scratching slightly at her skin as he pulled her closer, pulling back from her left nipple with a pop, only to lavish the same attention on her right.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she tugged slightly on Steve’s hair, or attempted to as he had cut it short, rubbing her fingers against his scalp instead when she couldn’t get any purchase. Her body tensed in pleasure and she rolled her hips, grinding against his jeans; the rough denim only caused her more frustration as it rubbed against her lace panties hard, causing more friction than even she intended at first. It felt good though, and she had no desire to deny herself the feeling, so she kept a slow rhythm, rocking her hips and grinding against him steadily.

Steve worked his mouth and tongue against her skin until he was sure he had left the same kind of hickey around her right nipple as he had around her left, and pulled back with another soft pop. His hands cupped her breasts and squeezed forefingers and thumbs tugging on her pert nipples as he played with her at his leisure.

“I hope you’re not quite so bored now, little snake…Your tits are easily favorite ways for me to pass the time…” He smirked at her as she rolled her eyes, while he fondled her amused as he pushed her breasts together, and made slight indents in her skin with his fingers.

“Mm, I’m not…though, you know we’re in full view of anyone who comes off the elevator…” She smirked and rolled her hips to grind harder against him, leaning back just a bit to let him have a better view of her topless-ness. He let go of her breasts, and watched as they jiggled, tugging on the nipples gently as she hissed at him.

“I know; I imagine we’ll get an annoyed look from Hill if she wanders in now followed by a request for you to put on your shirt…and some level of whining from Bucky if he’s done doing…Lord knows what with a demand to know why you’re still wearing panties.” She laughed and leaned in closer, and he nipped at the sensitive skin of her chest, working his mouth from right to left and back again.  He didn’t stop until he had left a trail of bite marks, hickeys, and finger shaped bruises across her chest and breasts; just as the telltale ding of the elevator caught their attention.

“I’m out getting drenched and you two are canoodling without me…I feel so used…” Bucky let out a dramatic sigh as he brushed rain from his hood and coat, setting down several nondescript bags on the counter and shrugging off the wet fabric before he turned back to them; running a hand through his damp hair almost expectantly as he saw Ophelia shrug at him as close to innocently as she got.

“Is there a no canoodling unless Bucky is home rule that no one informed me of?” She let out a light yelp as Steve twisted and tugged on a nipple, and Bucky chuckled.

“There might be, maybe I shouldn’t even give you what I brought…” Bucky smirked and picked up the bags not full of food, and wandered over to them as Steve helped Ophelia off his lap. They watched as she bent to pick up the discarded hoodie on the floor, pushing her hair back and twisting her lips curiously at Bucky, “You got us something?”

“Oh, lovely artwork Steve…” Bucky trailed his fingers along her bare torso, from collarbone to navel and grinned, moving over to the couch, “I did indeed; I got snacks because hey, they’re snacks and toys…glorious toys.”

“Snacks?” Steve gently tugged the discarded bra from his armchair and held it up to Ophelia who pulled it back on before sitting with Bucky on the couch.

“Aw, are you keeping your tits from me?” Bucky bumped his shoulder to hers gently and started pulling out items from bag; the first was in a plastic casing and had odd looking writing on it which he handed over to her.

“The Captain America, glory to freedom dual action vibrator?” She blinked and turned the package around to read the back, “I didn’t know Steve had an official vibrator…”

“I have a what now?” Steve, who had gotten up to go check on the snacks Bucky had mentioned stopped in his tracks and walked back to them confused and curious at what he’d heard.

“Well it’s not an official one…but I couldn’t help but bring it to you, after laughing for a good ten minutes.” Bucky smirked as she handed Steve the package, and busied himself looking for something else in his bag.

“This isn’t even the right—wait a minute…what’s this?! Bucky Barnes, did you buy a Captain America vibrator….MADE IN CHINA?” The incredulous look on Steve Rogers’s face had them laughing on the couch in hysterics, he was flushed and narrowed his eyes at Bucky in such an offended manner that anytime Bucky or Ophelia looked up at him they would start laughing harder still.

“Oh…my sides…” She fell over onto the couch, uncaring that she had just flashed Bucky by doing so, holding her sides from laughter.

“Well, it’s not my fault you don’t have an officially merchandised one, Steve. That’s more your fault isn’t it?” Bucky schooled his features into the perfect face of reason as he pulled out a few more toys from his bag.

Ophelia was trying very hard to get her laughing under control, her cheeks hurt and she was breathing irregularly and Steve was looking annoyed and conflicted at Bucky’s words.

“Fine…but we’re not using this. It’s insulting to my mere presence….” Steve huffed at them and put the offensive knock off vibrator on the coffee table as if it would suck his soul out.

“Rogers, aren’t you overreacting just a touch? I mean, the vast majority of things are made in China nowadays?” She ran a hand through her hair as she sat up and tried to get her breathing back to normal.

“I know that, but if it’s supposed to be Captain America, it damn well better be made here. You want patriotic orgasms, then this kid from Brooklyn is the one to give them to you…” He hadn’t realized what he had said until they were both staring at him, eyebrows raised and smirks on their lips.

“Is that an endorsement, Steve…oh…I have to hear this.” Bucky pulled out another toy and handed it to him, from where she sat she could only see it was small and blue, and clearly not offensive to Steve as it was not claiming to be the Captain America anything.

“I didn’t say I had an endorsement…” Steve looked over the small toy in his hand, sitting on the arm of his armchair as his brow furrowed in thought.

“Come on, you can think of something. Hell, I’ll do one too…let me just find a toy…” Bucky went back to rummaging through his bag and found something he deemed adequate before standing and tugging Steve over by the television, they turned their backs to her and conferred in quick whispers. Only the sounds of them opening the packages they held interrupted the quick planning whispers between the two, and Ophelia took the chance to enjoy the view of their asses and backs, noting the height difference between them. Before she had time to further question what they were up to, Bucky pushed Steve forward and though seemingly reluctant he complied, putting on the biggest fake grin she had ever seen, it was as if watching a late night infomercial come to life.

“"I'm Captain America and even Super-Soldiers have a refractory period. So while my stamina returns I like to pleasure my chosen partner with The Lil' Patriot (tm).  The Lil' Patriot (tm) is the next evolution in bullet vibe technology.  How many times have you used a powerful vibrator only for your hand to feel numb and smooth from the vibrations?  WELL NO MORE, with The Lil' Patriot's (tm) patented Vibranium Shell you can kiss numb hands goodbye!  Now you can have your partner singing out America's praises as you get ready to drill her foreign fertile fields until she's gushing." Steve was all smiles and grand gestures as he made sure to “highlight” the best parts of his “product”; she bit her lips, her fingers and her hand to try and keep from laughing as he went through his little speech but she couldn’t stop the giggling that escaped her, especially since he managed to look so damn proud of what he was saying, the corners of his mouth even twitching up in amusement as he managed to just give in to the silly moment. But then Bucky moved forward to whisper something in Steve’s ear before taking over with one of his infamous shit eating grins while Steve went into the kitchen area, the kind she knew meant he was up to no good.

“You know me now as the Winter Soldier, but before that I was Bucky.  Let me introduce you all to the Little Bucky Butt Plug (tm).  The Little Bucky Butt Plug (tm) will prove to be your best friend in the end.  We've all heard 'one-size-fits-all' before and it never quite holds true, UNTIL NOW.  One Little Bucky Butt Plug (tm) adjusts itself automatically to comfortably fit the smallest or largest rectum without wreckin' them.  And over time you can advance the size from comfortably full to beautifully discomfort to pleasurably painful, JUST LIKE THE REAL THING!  The Little Bucky Butt Plug (tm), when you want your ass filled with love, not regret.” Bucky added winks and used his hands to demonstrate the roundness of an ass while he “sold” his specialized butt plug; holding it up proudly for her to see its exquisite detail, and she lost it when he gave the thumbs up at the end.

She couldn’t sit up anymore from laughing; she lay on the couch, laughing hysterically as she held onto her stomach, shaking her head as she tried gasping for air in an attempt to stop her laughter. They were keeping their salesman grins on and straight faces as Steve came back holding a large bottle in his hand and they went into another segment, going back and forth between them.

“I'm Captain America” Steve pointed to himself with his thumb, grinning.

“And I'm Winter Soldier” Bucky winked and grinned at her.

“You know us as heroes” Steve nodded seriously.

“But we're also men” Bucky waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Men who enjoy…” Steve nodded at Bucky and they both answered:

“Sex” How they managed not to laugh at the mere laughing Ophelia was doing was beyond her.

“But when you've been augmented, well...” Bucky had no qualms about motioning to himself and Steve.

“All of you gets augmented…Which can lead to discomfort…” Steve adjusted himself and she let out a fairly loud snort as she gasped between laughter.

“For us both. That's why we endorse…” Bucky pointed to the bottle Steve held up, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“ Super-Soldier Super-Lube (tm)” They paused and winked in sync, grinning.

“If you're gonna slide it in tight…” Bucky smirked and winked again.

“Slide it in right!” Steve finished his line and Ophelia rolled off the couch laughing, kicking her legs a bit. She tried to let it pass and they patiently waited for her to finish and sit up again, leaning against the coffee table.

“And if you act now” Steve grinned and pointed at her, she was biting her lips hard to try and keep from laughing, raising her eyebrows in morbid curiosity.

“You can get the complete set of…” Bucky pointed over at Steve.

“The Lil' Patriot (tm)” Steve caressed the bullet vibrator in his hand and nodded at Bucky.

“The Little Bucky Butt Plug (tm)” Bucky fingered the tapered end of the butt plug in his hand, smiling innocently.

“A case of Super-Soldier Super-Lube…” She was amazed that their voices were in harmony when they spoke together.

“For just three monthly installments” Steve nodded as he wiggled his hand holding the bottle of lube.

“Of $39.95” Bucky winked at her again, pouring on all the charm of a salesman.

“And if you call in the next 10 minutes…” Steve made a phone hand motion to his cheek.

“Not only will you get this set in patriotic…” Bucky half saluted and smirked.

“Red, White and Blue…” She wasn’t sure how long they could keep up the in sync replies but she was impressed.

“But we'll throw in…” Steve’s lips started to quirk up into a smirk…

“At no additional charge…” Bucky made an “o” with his fingers while holding the butt plug.

“A Hulk Smash Cervix Savager (tm)…” Steve’s eyes betrayed how close he was to breaking into laughter.

“For when you want stretched to extremes…” Bucky’s face was still in salesman mode as he gave a thumb’s up.

“Or just want to give birth by sneezing…” The end of Steve’s sentence was forced as he was losing his battle with keeping a straight face from the whole ordeal.

“Operators are standing by!” Bucky ended the little commercial and the two dissolved into rambunctious laughter, which only fueled Ophelia to start laughing again.

It took several long minutes before any of them could look at each other without everyone dissolving into fits of laughter again, and by the end their sides hurt and there were tears in their eyes.

“You know…a shit load of people would pay for those though.” They had finally managed to sit up and breathe properly; Bucky and Steve had worked their way over to her by the couch and rested.

“That’s true…people are willing to pay anything for a good orgasm…or even a mediocre one.” Bucky nodded and held up a boxed Hitachi which she took from him and tilted her head.

“Hey…I could paint the good Captain’s shield colors on this if you guys get me paint…The vibrator’s from Japan but at least the paint job would be mine, would that be acceptable Steve? I can use Bucky’s colors on the handle…” Steve arched a brow at her but Bucky nodded his approval.

“Hm…okay, we’ll get you the paint and paintbrushes tomorrow.” Steve gave in and offered her some of his Cracker Jacks which she was happy to steal from him. He hadn’t quite noticed that she had taken the box from his hand until she had scooted some way, away from him and was getting up.

Steve arched a brow at her and got up once she had thought she had gotten away with it, following her over to the dining room table he tugged her hair, making her expose her neck as she tilted her head back to avoid some of the pain.

“Not nice, little snake…You could have asked instead of taken. How shall I punish you?” His voice was a husky whisper against her ear and without realizing it; she had closed her eyes and shivered pressing back against his body.

“I’m…sorry?” The smirk on her lips as she opened her green eyes and glanced at him was very much his Viper, and he reached down and gave her ass a slap.

“You’re not, at all. But I think I’ve just had a very patriotic idea with that bullet vibrator Bucky brought…” Wrapping an arm around her waist he easily led her to the bedroom, motioning for Bucky to bring some of the toys he had brought to fill their rainy day. 


End file.
